Lost
by Bohemian Revolution
Summary: When something is lost, one likes to find it. One also likes to have questions answered, such as the question why is Ginny Weasly sitting by Harry's bedside? Why is Harry there? Questions will be answered, but will the lost be found? HPGW
1. Prologue

lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story, they are J.K. Rowling's, as you all know.**

Prologue

The red head sat next to a white bed, her head resting on the sheets. She moved her head up and sat properly, watching the occupant of the bed. The girl was a mess, her hair and clothes dirty with dirt and dried blood and torn, her eyes with dark bags under them, revealing the fact that she had not slept in many days. There was evidence of a large cut on her cheek, which had been cleaned and healed, and evidence of a large wound on her left side could be seen through a large tear in her shirt. Her eyes were watery and red and the area around them was swollen and a deep pink. Signs of someone who had cried until they ran out of tears. She was exhausted and in pain, but she had put aside these feelings long ago.

Suddenly the boy in the bed stirred and her heart leapt in hope. But his green eyes stayed closed. His untidy black hair was now cleaned of the blood and muck that used to mat it, and he looked much cleaner than the girl who sat beside him. The lightning scar on his forehead came into view as he stirred.

_But Harry Potter did not wake_

Ginerva Weasly sat back down in her chair, heaving an upset sigh. There was food layed out on a tray next to her, but she refused to eat. She wouldn't eat until she knew his fate. Harry had been in a coma for a week and two days now, but Ginny had lost sense of time. She had been at his bedside the whole time, not moving, not sleeping. Madam Pomfrey had been desperately trying to get her out, or to make her eat or rest, but Ginny just shook her head and declined. Ron and Hermoine had also tried to get her out when they came to visit. But she wasn't going anywhere. She was staying here, in this chair, beside this bed, where the sleeping Harry Potter lay. But he wasn't sleeping, for when you sleep, you most certainly wake up.

_And there was no knowing if Harry Potter would wake._

Why Was she here? Why was he in a coma? When would he wake up? What had caused this?

Those were some of the questions that raced through her mind. Questions that she only knew some answers to. Though her mind was too tired to ponder the answers to those she could not answer, she already knew the answer to one certain one especially. What had caused this? The answer was simple. Herself. Why? You may ask. Not for the first time her exhausted mind strained to remember, gripping onto strings of memories and tugging them, tying them together in a somewhat orderly fashion. She sighed as she again remembered where it all began. Maybe if that part of history had not been written, this part of history would not exist. Maybe she would not be sitting in this room, trying to remember where it all went wrong. She thought back again to the time where it had all started.

After the Quidditch match.

**A/N: Well hope you like the first chapter…leaves a bit of suspence! Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out why! Well I hope you keep reading:P Reviews plz! I luv reviews :P hhehehee**

**Luv from Kook Number**


	2. Good Times

Chapter 2: Good times

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters/places…never will.

Ginny had been so happy when Harry had kissed her. Though she had been planning to do so herself, hence her arms around him. It was perfect, and though slightly surprising, she was so happy. The fact that the room celebrating Gryffindor's had suddenly fallen silent and were watching them melted away to the back of her mind. It was just her and Harry. The kiss was nothing like what she had experienced before. Her feelings were so much stronger than those of Dean. Harry was the one and only, the one she had always loved. Finally she knew the feelings went both ways. She had never been so happy. They broke the kiss after long moments. How long? She didn't know and didn't care to find out. She looked into Harry's eyes and smiled. Suddenly the silence was broken with a few wolf whistles.

_Oh._ She thought. _I had forgotten about them._

She heard some nervous giggles circle the room and conversation starting to reappear, though the topic was not Quidditch anymore, but the new couple. Ginny looked around and saw Dean with a shattered glass in his hand and she almost laughed. She then looked at Ron who seemed to give a signal to Harry, as if giving him the ok. Harry seemed relieved. Ginny couldn't care less what Ron thought. If he had said no, she would still do what she liked. She had a motto, "Whatever Ron says you should do, do the opposite." And she stuck by it. But it would be better if she had Harry in one piece, and not torn up by Ronikins, the big angry big brother. She laughed softly and then looked up at Harry once more. She smiled as he motioned towards the porthole. Ginny nodded and they moved out unnoticed, holding each others hand.

They moved through the empty Hogwarts halls under the invisibility cloak. They didn't meet anyone thankfully, but it helped to be equipped. They moved outside and into the grounds, where they stilled stayed under in case someone looked out a window. Ginny smiled to herself as they walked close. It was nice to get into the night air after the crowded Griffindor party. Ginny had changed over the years. Her body had filled out, and she had nice curves in all the right places. She was almost as tall as Harry and she was slim. Her red hair flowed down just below her shoulders and had a slight wave in it. A lot of boys had been after her in the recent year, although she had only wanted one of them, and he did not chase after her like a love sick lamb.

A certain green eyed, black haired boy.

Ginny smiled up at Harry once more, who seemed to be guiding her somewhere. They were bathed in comfortable silence, so no one would hear them under the coat. She moved her eyes away from Harry, with difficulty, and moved them to the way they were going. The Forbidden forest was ahead of them, though Hagrid's hut wasn't. It seemed they were going to a different part. Ginny looked up at Harry for explanation. He just smiled at her. She pouted at him, and he almost laughed.

They reached the edge of the forest and Ginny looked in. She turned around and looked at the far away castle. They were all alone. Harry removed the coat from them and put it into his robes, then pulled her into the shade of the trees, just on the edge of the forest. Ginny was relieved they weren't going into the forest, though she knew Harry wasn't that stupid. She smiled and looked up at him, then closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. When she opened them again Harry was watching her.

'This must be the best night of my life.' She said to him. Harry smiled at her.

'Same,' He said. 'I mean, we won Quidditch!' he finished with a mischievous grin on his face.

Ginny shoved him playfully and Harry laughed. Then she caught him off guard and pushed him into the tree trunk, where she pinned him. An 'oof' was heard as the impact occurred, and Ginny grinned in triumph as Harry watched her.

'You better watch yourself, Golden Boy. It's not hard to break up with someone you've been with for a grand total of 10 minutes.' She said with mock foreboding. Harry put on a puppy dog face, mirroring Ginny's one earlier. She sighed in defeat.

'Except with someone as cute as you.' She said, tweaking his nose. He laughed.

'That's good, because I wouldn't be able to live if you broke up with me.' He said.

It felt as if they had been together for eternity. It was just so right for them to be together. They were made for each other. She smiled up at him once more then moved closer to him, so there bodies were touching. Harry raised an eyebrow slightly at her, questioning what she was doing. She answered by planting her lips on his. Ginny moved her hands slowly up his body and wrapping them around his neck. Harry moved his to the small of Ginny's back and placed them there. For long moments they stayed like this, until Harry opened his mouth slightly. Ginny moved her tongue in and stroked his. Harry let out a quiet moan. She smiled in her mind. It had been a lot harder to make Dean groan, and it pleased her that she could cause him to do this so easily. She intertwined her fingers in Harry's messy hair and moved her leg in between his as he pulled her closer. She was glad he was learning. Ginny had been slightly worried that she would have to start everything, due to Harry's… 'inexperience'. Although it may take some time for Harry to stop being shy. Until then she would wait.

She let out a gasp of shock as she suddenly felt Harry kissing her neck. She moved her head back instinctively to allow more room. She had certainly not thought he would get over his shyness so quickly. She let out a moan as he moved over one of her sensitive spots. He bit it gently, which made her moan again. He explored her neck a few moments longer before moving away. Ginny knew that he wouldn't go any further, because she knew him well. He was much shyer than Dean, and obviously didn't know much about what to do. He followed his instincts, and Ginny was guessing they were right. She smiled up at him and gazed into his eyes, which were on her. He smiled at her, looking slightly overwhelmed, but relieved. She laughed.

'Wow. I certainly didn't know you had that in you.' She said watching him. Harry just shrugged.

'Could say the same about you.' He said, running a rand through her hair. Ginny smiled.

'Harry, I just wanted to say thank you.'

Harry looked into her eyes, finding meaning in their depths.

'I should be thanking you, for making me so happy.' He said, meaning it. Ginny placed her head on his chest and they stood there for a moment, in comfortable silence before she spoke.

'We should probably get back.'

Harry nodded.

'Yes and on the way you can tell me about the match.'

Ginny grinned.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Ginny had gone on a few dates, and were one of the hot topics of conversation amongst the students of Hogwarts. Everyone seemed happy for them, save the Slytherin's, who weren't happy for anyone but themselves, and ones such as Dean and Rhonda, who were too jealous to do anything but scowl. Harry and Ginny ignored them. Ginny was usually bombarded with questions from the likes of the gossip queens and her friends, though she usually stayed secret with a satisfied smile on her face. The couple were often seen walking together with hands held, studying together and every now and then stealing a short sweet kiss in public. Usually they liked to find somewhere private away from the gawping faces of their peers if they were going to kiss. They were inseparable, and when they were away from each other, they were thinking about the next time they would meet. This usually meant they were both in daydreams throughout class which there friends could not manage to get them out of. If they tried to talk to them they would get answered by a mumble, or a slight nod or nothing at all. In fact the only time they could really talk to either of them was when they were together, though even then they were usually lost in each others eyes.

For them Life was perfect as it was.

One night Ginny was in an empty classroom, finishing her homework. The common room had been too crowded, and when she had returned from Quidditch she couldn't concentrate. Harry had stayed behind to help Ron practice, which he needed. She had wanted to stay, but knew Harry wouldn't be able to concentrate. So she had gone to do her homework. She had told Harry to find her if she was still awake and they could continue together. Ron had rolled his eyes and she had given him a death stare which almost made him fall off his broom. It had given her something to laugh about as she had walked up to the castle alone. She attempted to do her homework but failed from the noise. She left the common room with her homework in her book bag and went into the first empty classroom she came across, and finished her homework in peace.

She had just finished and was just packing up her books when she saw the door knob turn. She froze as thoughts raced through her head as to who it was.

_A teacher. Shit! I'm gonna get a detention for sure!_

_But it could be Harry. I mean I did say to come and find me. Maybe someone saw me leave and told him when he came up. _

_But it could be a head, or a prefect. Oh no what am I gonna do?_

She had no where to hide, and no time to ponder hiding since the door swung open and she stood like a possum caught in the middle of the road with the cars headlights on it. She just stared at the person who came in.

'Dean?' She asked, unbelieving. He stepped into the room and closed the door, staring at her.

'I thought you were a teacher or someone,' She said while gaining her composure. She picked up her book bag and swung it over her shoulder. 'I was just leaving' she said as she started to move to the door. She gasped as he locked it, stopping in her tracks.

'Dean what are you doing?' She asked, trying not to portray her slight fear. What was he doing here? She watched as he took a step away from the door, watching her.

'Ginny. Hi,' He said. Ginny watch him carefully. 'I was just looking for you.'

'Why?' She asked. She took a step towards the door sideways so she could get around him. He just moved to block her path. 'Dean, let me out.' She said as if she were talking to a child. He didn't move.

'Ginny I'm not moving. I need to talk to you.'

'Well Dean I don't need to talk to you and I don't want to. So let me out.' She said with a bit of impatience in her tone. Instead of moving out of her way he took a step closer. She stood her ground. He last thing she was going to do was show him she was scared.

'Ginny, I want you back.' He said taking another step closer. He was taller than her and she came up to his shoulders. She didn't look at him. He played with a lock of her hair. She looked up and glared at him.

'Dean, I don't want you back. I have a boyfriend now.'

Dean laughed.

'Ahh yes, Golden Boy.' He said, then leaning down to whisper in her ear. 'Mr. No Sex. Perhaps he should go pursue a life in a monastery.'

Ginny took a step backwards, still glaring at Dean.

'Not all relationships are about sex.'

Dean moved with her, taking another step towards her. Again he was close to her, too close for her liking. She stared up at him with anger. He just smiled.

'Ours was.' He whispered huskily. Dean traced a line from her jaw down her neck. She shuddered slightly and glared at him.

'Ours was a mistake.'

Ginny backed away again and was greeted with a hard stone wall, much to her dismay. She looked around for somewhere to go but he was back in front of her, blocking her by putting his arms on the wall, caging her. He smiled down at her, though not in a friendly way. More that he had won, and he knew it.

'You didn't seem to think that while we were together.' He whispered in her ear. Ginny looked desperately for something, anything. The door was at the opposite side of the room, and there was nothing near her that she could use. She looked up at him with slight fear and desperation in her eyes. Then she masked it with anger once more, though he had spotted it. He watched her with amusement.

'I was stupid then. I was too stupid to see that all you wanted was that. But now I have a boyfriend who loves me and respects me. And I do in return. You wouldn't understand Dean, in normal relationships it takes time, and I am more than happy to wait. I don't want to make the same mistake I did with you.'

He laughed softly and shook his head.

'Ginny Ginny Ginny,' He said, as if scolding her. 'Theres no need to get feisty. I like your positive attitude. Lets see if you have that attitude when you realise that you aren't gonna get any action from Mr. Potter the saint.'

The words hit hard, and she didn't show Dean. Her mind was reeling slightly with many questions. Her judgement was off balance. She shook her head mentally. No, what Dean was saying wasn't true, and she knew it. She told herself that and pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind. She looked up at him, into his eyes. He looked pleased with himself. She shook her head.

'No. Your wrong, Dean. You see unlike you, I don't live off sex. I don't need it. Losing my virginity to you was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not going to make a mistake like that again.' She said bravely, though deep inside she was confused. He laughed.

'I know you know that's not true. You loved it and don't deny it.' He said. He moved in closer to her, so there bodies were touching. 'Come on, Ginny. I just want to make you happy. Be my girlfriend again.'

'No, Dean,' She said. She ducked, trying to get under his arms, he blocked her. 'Let me go!'

'No,' He said. 'I want to show you what you are missing with your saint. I want to show you what you've forgotten.'

'Dean! Fuck off! I said NO!' She yelled, looking scared now as he moved in closer. She tried to push him away, but he put his lips roughly on hers. He wretched her mouth open and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. She screamed, though it was muffled. He was pushing her up hard against the wall and was running his hands along her body, groping at her. She tried to push him off again, screaming into his mouth. He pulled open her shirt, which was a button up. Buttons flew everywhere as her white bra was revealed. She wished that she had been wearing her robes or a shirt harder to get out of, so she wouldn't be in this situation. He started to move down her neck biting hard. Tears started to run down her cheeks. He moved further and she kept screaming and sobbing, asking him to stop. He didn't. He kept on moving further down.

Suddenly the door opened.

It was Harry.

He looked at the scene before him in shock, Ginny in a bra with tears running down her face, and Dean all over her. Dean hadn't seemed to notice, but Ginny had. She seemed to shocked and relieved to say anything and Dean seemed to think she had given in.

Harry walked up behind him and punched him hard from the side.

Dean was thrown onto the floor. Ginny fell onto a heap next to the wall, sobbing. Harry was torn 2 ways but moved towards Dean, boiling over with anger. Dean got up shakily and looked at Harry. He looked like he was about to say something but Harry stopped him by grabbing onto his shirt and shoving him into the wall. Dean stuttered

'I-I can explain.'

'No you can't,' He said angrily. 'Get out. Now. And never come near Ginny again.'

Dean looked like he was going to say something, but then he ran off, stumbling over his haste.

Harry walked over to Ginny and helped her up, hugging her tightly. She sobbed on his shoulder. He gave her his jumped which she put on. After she had settled down a bit he looked at her.

'Did he hurt you?' He asked. She nodded.

'A little.' She whispered. There's were red marks all over her neck and her lip was bleeding and swollen.

'He wont hurt you again.'

'Thank you for saving me, Harry.' She whispered.

'Don't thank me. I was just doing what was right.' He said.

They didn't talk about what had happened with Dean after that, although what he had said stayed in her head. She usually pushed it back, but slowly it founds it way to stay at the front.

_I like your positive attitude. Lets see if you have that attitude when you realise that you aren't gonna get any action from Mr. Potter the saint._

It stayed in her head, although she scolded herself for thinking it. But soon she started to wonder, not if they were ever going to go further than kissing, but when it was going to happen. Indeed they were getting closer and closer, but there was no mention of it. She decided it would happen all in good time.

Though one night the thought got the better of her. Harry had come into the girls dorm with her away from their peers. All the girls were downstairs and wouldn't be up for a while. Ginny closed and locked the door, for no interruptions like they usually did. She sauntered over to him with a grin on her face. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and raised an eyebrow at her grin.

'What are you grinning about?' He asked suspiciously. She grinned wider and traced circles on his chest.

'Oh nothing,' She said innocently. 'Well maybe I was thinking about something…but what's it to you?'

'Well since you only started grinning when you saw me, then I'm guessing it includes me.' He said watching her. She looked up at him.

'Well maybe I was thinking about you, as always.' She said.

'I still don't understand why you were grinning,' He said. 'Wait. What are you planning?' He asked suspiciously.

'Oh nothing,' She said, moving her arms up around his neck. 'Just this.'

She kissed him and he kissed back for a bit until the kiss started to become more heated. Their tongues battled for dominancy. They did this for a while, until Ginny did something unexpected. She started to move and pushed Harry down onto the bed. He looked up, confused. She smirked mischievously and crawled on top of him. He looked like he was about to say something but she put a finger to his lips.

'Shhhh. Wait.' She said simply, putting her lips on his again. He seemed to forget about it as the kiss became heated again. Once Ginny was sure he wasn't going to protest she moved her lips down to his neck, kissing along it. He moved his head back to allow more room automatically. She sucked at some sensitive spots and he moaned, she just smiled.

Ginny took tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he helped her remove it, seeming not to realise exactly what he was doing. She kissed down his toned, muscular chest. Harry let out occasional moans as she kept moving down and kissed near his abdominal mucles, then moving up again, teasing him. She knew that if Harry weren't going on instincts, he would have told her to stop, but instead he moaned.

'Ginny…'

She just grinned and crawled back up kissing him again. He kissed back heatedly. With one of her hands she started to unzip his jeans. At first he seemed to caught up to notice and she started to kiss back down, and he noticed that his boxers her in view, with his manhood straining against the material. Suddenly he realised what was happening. He sat up and Ginny fell off him, onto the bed beside him.

'Ginny!' He cried pulling his pants back up.

'What?' She asked innocently.

'We can't be doing this.'

'Why not?' She asked. 'You were enjoying yourself.'

'No I wasn't.' He lied. Ginny simply pointed to the bulge in his pants.

'Your...err…member there is saying something completely different.'

Harry blushed a deep red.

'We can't do this, Ginny. We haven't been together for long-'

'I feel like we have been together for years,' She said, interrupting him. 'Harry, you can't fight something that is meant to be. You can't deny you enjoyed it…you defiantly can't get away with that…so why stop something that we should be doing?'

'Ginny I just don't feel ready for it. I need some time. I love you, I really do. But I can't rush this. I just hope you understand.'

Ginny looked at him, making her mind up, he watched her seriously, which looked quite comical with the bulge in his pants. She resisted giggling, because she knew this was important to Harry. She smiled at him.

'I understand, Harry. Until your ready I will try to hold back from jumping on you.' She said as if she was a little child saying sorry sheepishly.

'One day, Ginny. Not yet, but one day.' He said smiling at her.

She nodded.

But that day never came, for not soon after that, something happened and there relationship was torn apart.

**A/N: Well theres the second chappie! Long isn't it? well I thought so heheheee. I hope you all lyk it and please review o and ellen…you can't have the necklace! Love you all and remember to tell me what you think!**

**Bolero Angel**


	3. You’ll never hold me back

Chapter 3: You'll never hold me back

**Warning: This chapter includes HBP spoilers...for anyone who is crazy enough to have not red it yet…I say…READ!**

The death of Dumbledore shocked them all, and left them wondering what they would do without his wisdom. Everything seemed hopeless, and it seemed that The dark side would always emerge victorious. This time they had succeeded immensely, by killing the man who was the foundations of everything they fought with, and the only being who Voldemort had been afraid of. The only one who drew a line that the Dark Lord was too afraid to cross. And now that line had been vanquished, and Dumbledore was not there to draw it once again.

Now the only one left that the dark Lord feared was Harry Potter.

From the night that she convinced Harry away from Dumbledore's unmoving side, in the back of her mind she had suspected him to break up with her. After all, first his parents, then Sirius and now Dumbledore, who was to say it wouldn't be her next? Slowly the dark side were wearing down Harry. Taking away those he loved, making him weaker. Making him feel he had no one in the world, and could have no one to help him. He was isolating himself from those he loved, those who could help him, though he wanted them safe.

After he had broken up with her at the funeral, she had thought about this. When he had done it, she had stayed strong, though when she had left, she was hastily wiping away stray tears that ran down her face. Although she had prepared herself for it, it still hurt deep inside. She also realised it was not just because of his 'noble reasons', but also something that started to pang in her sides, getting her attention. At first she thought it was silly, just her brain trying to find reasons. But it became more and more dominant, eating away at her doubts. It was the fact that she thought he felt she couldn't take care of herself, that she would get lost to him easily and he would suffer more grief. She wanted more than anything to prove him wrong. To prove to Harry that she could still be at his side, so that he would not have to walk alone. Later she kicked herself for being selfish and not seeing the real reason why he had said that. Her selfishness clouded all reason, as sheer determination took over, and she set her mind to trying to change his.

Harry was to stay at the Weasley's for the summer, until he had fully decided what to do with the next year, though he seemed sure of his path. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were sure they could possibly change his mind. Before he would have been much safer at Hogwarts, though the fact that the dark side had managed to infiltrate Hogwarts once was a little unsettling, they thought that he would be a lot safer around professors, who could protect him. But as much as they tried to convince him, he just politely declined. Even Lupin, Tongs and other members of the order tried to convince him, but he declined. Every time someone asked him, Ginny watched him closely. His eyes showed how certain he was, though inside, she saw there was also a hint of fear. She could tell he was scared, and also tell he was lonely, even though surrounded by people. People who wanted to help him, people that he pushed away. Slowly he was cutting off everyone he cared for from his life. And that made him more than alone, in these times where he needed people the most.

Ginny kept her distance, though she wanted to convince him. He seemed all too quiet and avoided everyone's gaze. Including her own. She didn't know if it was Dumbledore's death, the weight of his task, or both. Ginny wanted to talk to him, but sensed he didn't want to talk to her. So she kept away from him, observing him in silence, and waiting for him to change. Though she sometimes wondered if he would.

One day in the holidays, Harry went to the Dursley's, as Dumbledore had said to do before he turned 17. Everyone, including Ginny, wondered why he was going. Even if he did know, he was very secretive about it. Everyone kept silent about it when around him, as he seemed not to want to talk about it. Even Ron and Hermoine seemed to be subdued when around him. Ginny knew they were going with him, and they seemed to feel much the same as Harry, though not on such high levels. They didn't have the whole of the wizarding world counting on them, and them alone. No one did, but Harry.

When he got back, two days after leaving, he didn't speak of it. He acted as if nothing had happened, though he seemed to have a weighing sense of dread on him, as if he had lost something at the Dursley's. Everyone was even more subdued around him, and seemed to avoid him whenever possible.

Ginny went and asked Ron if she should talk to Harry, hoping for an answer to help her perhaps ease her troubled mind. Ron just scowled at her.

'Ginny, Harry has a lot more important things to think about instead of you. What makes you think that he will want to talk to you when he doesn't talk to anyone else?' He said with a raised voice. Ginny was glad that they weren't having this conversation with the rest of the house.

'Well…I dunno, Ron. I guess-'

'wait,' He said butting in. 'You think he will talk to you because…you _used _ to be together? Well Ginny, that's not going to work.'

'No it's not that Ron,' She said, though it sort of was. 'I don't know, Ron. I just thought he might give me a chance. Not just because we used to be together, but the fact that everyone else seems to be too afraid to talk to him. But I'm not. I know he needs someone to talk to. I want to help him.'

Ron sighed. Ginny noticed how weary he looked for the first time. Her usual joyful brother had lost all of it in the past weeks.

'Ginny, I know that you want to help him. I know exactly how you feel,' He stopped for a moment, as if trying to get his words together, so they were not a jumbled mess. 'But Harry doesn't want to be helped.'

Although Ron's words stayed in her mind, she did not believe him. She spent many nights lying in bed thinking. Thinking about the opportune moment to talk to Harry, and what she would talk about. In the end, she decided to stop planning and just do it. It was causing her too much trouble thinking about it, and she didn't like the feeling of uneasiness she was getting from thinking about talking to Harry. It annoyed her, feeling uneasy to someone like him. But although she hated it, she couldn't control her feelings. She decided to get it over with, before her feelings of uneasiness took over.

She chose the day time to do it, mainly because at night time he seemed to become more and more subdued by the people around him. She knew he was in his room, as always, and she stood outside, composing herself. It was not like her to be nervous, but her hands were sweating and she was too afraid to go in. She stared up at the door, wringing her hands as thoughts raced through her mind. Ginny's stomach was twisting as she thought about knocking, but she was just too nervous. She was cursing her emotions for doing this to her, and she tried to fight them. In the end she moved her hand up and gave two shaky knocks.

There was no answer for quite some time, and Ginny became even more nervous. Then she heard him speak.

'Who is it?' Harry asked in a quiet voice. If she hadn't been listening hard, she would have missed it.

'Harry…It's Ginny. Can I…come in?' She asked nervously. There was a moments silence. Then she heard a slight rustling and a creak of floorboards. She hastily wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans before the door creaked open. She looked up at Harry, who smiled slightly. Very slightly. But that tiny difference to his usual dark face made her uneasiness start to disappear. She smiled slightly back up at him, hands clenched together. He motioned into the room and she went in with him, closing the door behind them.

The room was bathed in light, and very messy. Things were thrown on the ground, books, magazines. There was one at her feet which was open and looked to have been airborn at one point. Its cover read "_Horcruxes: How to find and destroy them_" She looked at it for quite some time, the title reminding her of earlier times. Harry had sat down on his unmade bed, and was watching her. She didn't notice until he cleared his throat, and she looked up at him.

'What are you thinking about?' He asked her quietly. She smiled slightly as she remembered the last time he had asked her that. Those had been different times. She realised that she had been fretting so much about talking to him, that she had forgotten what she would say to him. What was she supposed to say to him? Before she had wanted to prove him wrong about her, but as she had watched him through the summer she had started to think about what she was thinking. Harry had much better things to do then listen to her trying to prove herself. Much more important things than her. She also wanted to find out if he wanted to talk, but her talk with Ron had changed that. She didn't know what to say.

'I…I don't know Harry.' She said looking down at the floor. There was silence once more, and then he sighed. Ginny kept her eyes on the floor.

'Ginny, look at me.'

Ginny didn't do anything for a little while, but then looked up. He was studying her closely. Then he sighed in slight annoyance and jumped up from the bed.

'Why is everyone afraid of me?' He cried. 'Ginny, you were the last person I expected to become uneasy around me. But I suppose that's all I can expect, everyone thinks I'm a monster now.'

'That's not true Harry. No one thinks you're a monster.'

'Well then explain why no one meets my gaze? Why everyone seems to change paths when they see me coming?' He cried. He sat back down on the bed again and put his head in his hands. Ginny felt terrible for feeling uneasy around him, but she kept standing there.

'They don't know what to do,' She said quietly. 'Everyone is lost. There is no end that anyone can see. You're the only one they know who can take them to the end. It scares them that you are lost like them.'

She said this without thinking, though it came from somewhere. She watched for his reaction. He looked up at her.

'Do you feel the same?' He asked quietly.

'I don't know what to feel anymore.' She said, looking out the window for a moment as tears threatened to show. He was silent for longer than ever before, and she kept looking out the window for fear of judgement.

'Neither do I,' He said. Ginny turned back to him. 'I don't know what I'm supposed to do, who I'm supposed to turn to, or who to trust.'

Ginny watched him. He seemed distant, as if yet again he was trying to answer questions.

'You can trust Ron, you can trust Hermoine, you can trust the order-'

'Snape was in the order, Ginny! He was someone who was supposed to be trusted, and he killed Dumbledore! Everyone trusted him, and he turned on them. How can any of us trust each other when no one can be trusted fully?' He yelled, butting into her sentence. He was up on his feet again, though this time he stared out the window.

'There is a difference between trusting someone and fully trusting someone, Harry. The dark lord wants you to believe that you can't trust anyone, but really you can. Don't fall into a trap he has set.'

'But who can I trust?' He asked.

'Ron and Hermoine. You know you can trust them. Their worried about you. You need to trust at least them, if any.' She said.

'And what about you?' He asked, turning. She didn't particulary want to answer, but she managed to say something.

'Don't worry about me.' She said, looking away. She felt his hand on her arm and she turned to look into his troubled eyes.

'Ginny, I still love you. I can't help it. I just don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose someone again.' He said quietly. She nodded,

'I love you too Harry, though I don't want to hold you back.'

'You'll never hold me back.'

**A/N: Hope you all liked that chappie…I know it was a bit random and stuff but yes…review! I shall now commence shout outs. And thankyou to my Beta Ellen or -.x.-Prongs-.x.-**

**Tricksty One: yes libby it is a decent twist..but im not telling you what it is! And I am going to write a D/H…but I don't know about G/B…ahh well thanks for reviewing**

**Checkered Squares: Cam you asked for an update after reading chapter one. I just hope you read the full story before saying that hehehe**

**-.x.-Prongs-.x.-: Thankyou..im glad you like it Ellen…and your just gonna have to wait to find out why their in the hospital wing grins evily and way..you will need a lot of money to buy all those things from NZ since a gold one ring costs $489 alone…ok and Harry is Saint Potter because Dean was simply trying to make Ginny not want to be with him…by saying he wouldn't want to have sex with her…yes and I hope you understand now lol…and I may not be able to avoid 'it' forever, but I can avoid it for as long as I can hehehehe..thanks for the long review…keep it up**

**RustC: Thanks for the review and I hope you keep enjoying it :)**

**I have also just enabled anonymous reviewing…so anyone can review now:) You are welcome to try and guess why there in the hospital wing in your reviews…some of my friends have already had a go hehehe…hope you all enjoy this chap and tell me wot u think..i will update as soon as I can type:D**

**Many Happy Bananas.**

**Bolero Angel**


	4. Caught

Chapter 4: Caught

**Disclaimer: My name is Ella. Not J.K. Rowling. Put two and two together.**

Since the talk Ginny and Harry had shared, Harry's mood seemed slightly happier. Although this wasn't by much at all, she noticed a big difference, and so did everyone else it seemed. He talked to Ron and Hermione more, even if it was mostly in private. Although Harry and herself didn't talk as much, Ginny didn't mind. Just as long as he had understood her words. She had been thinking also about what he had said. _You'll never hold me back. _Did this mean that he would let her go with him? Would her get to go with them and find the Horcruxes and defeat Lord Voldemort? Secretly she hoped that he would.

As the next term neared, there was talk of Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving to look for the parts of the dark Lord's soul. Ginny got her letter from Hogwarts, which was signed by Professor McGonagall. She wasn't sure if she needed it, and was wondering whether to ask Harry. In the end she decided she might as well, since she couldn't go on hoping without knowing for sure.

She went to his room and knocked on the door. It was a lot different to last time, with no large silences. Harry opened the door and smiled slightly larger than last time at her.

'Hi Ginny, come on in.' he said. She nodded and came in once again. The room was tidy, but there was one difference. Things were being packed into a large pack, which had clothes protruding out of it. He sat down on the made bed, and Ginny stood once again, though this time they stared at each other. Ginny motioned to the bag.

'Planning on leaving soon?' She asked.

'Yeah. We were going to leave pretty soon, before the new term starts.'

Ginny was silent for a while, and Harry seemed to notice something was up.

'Is something wrong, Ginny?'

She looked up at him, trying to word her answer properly.

'Where you three planning on taking…anyone else with you?' She asked. She was going to add something else, but stopped herself, because she could feel her voice starting to shake. Harry was watching her with concern and sadness.

'Ginny, you do know why I can't have you come, don't you?' He started. Without letting her answer, he continued. 'I don't want you to get hurt. If he killed you, I wouldn't be able to go on. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I've been the cause of too many deaths, and I don't want to be the cause of yours as well. I didn't want to have Ron and Hermione with me either, but you told me I have to trust someone. I can't afford to have anyone else with me, especially someone I care for so much, Ginny.'

Ginny was silent for a little while longer. Then she managed to speak.

'I just thought…you might think I was strong enough to take care of myself.' She choked out.

'It's not that I don't think you're strong enough…it's not that.'

'Then why wont you let come with you! I'm just as strong as everybody! Why do you need to leave me behind?' She cried, almost regretting it.

'Do you think my parents weren't strong enough? Sirius? Dumbledore? They were all strong, Ginny. But he still killed them. It didn't stop him! It has nothing to do with strength! It doesn't matter to him. He will kill anyone, no matter how strong they are!' He cried loudly. He looked hurt, as if this was the hardest thing to say. 'I just know that he would kill you if he had the chance. I can't give him opportunity to do it. If you came with us, he would get that opportunity. That's why you can't come.' He said the last part quieter, watching her, begging for her to understand.

Ginny just stood there. Half of her wanted to understand, to tell him that she knew what he felt. But that part didn't win the battle. She turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the door open.

She went into her room, slammed the door and threw herself onto the bed. She didn't know why she was so upset, but she just couldn't understand what he had said, and why. Maybe if she had thought about it she would have understood, but jealousy, confusion and will took over and she started to loathe Harry for what he had said. Although a part of her didn't want to, she needed reason, and her mind told her this was the only way. Everyone seemed to notice the change in her attitude towards him, but they didn't say anything. They also noticed the hurt and confused looks that crossed Harry's face, but again thought it best to stay quiet.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione left. They didn't tell anyone until they were leaving, because they didn't want a big deal. Mrs. Weasley, of course, made a big fuss anyway, but not many others were there at the time. The only ones there to say goodbye, and give words of advice, were the Weasleys, save Arthur who was at work, and Percy. Ginny did not say anything, and stood in the shadows while watching last attempts from Mrs. Weasley to change their minds. She moved further into the shadows as the three turned to say goodbye to her. They hesitated, then Ron and Hermione moved back to Fred and George. Harry seemed to want to say something but decided against it and walked back, with that same confused expression which she had come to know too well. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched them apparate away. Without her.

So Ginny went back to Hogwarts at the start of term. It was a difference to be going back on the train without her 3 best friends. _Ex best friends _she reminded herself. She had been surprised as to how many people were returning to Hogwarts, even after the events of the school year before. She sat with Neville and Luna Lovegood on the train, who asked countless questions about the summer…and Harry of course. She didn't answer most of them, and they got the picture in the end. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, but Ginny didn't care. When the time came, she changed into her robes. Other than that the train trip was uneventful and silent.

When they got to school they had the customary feast, where Ginny just picked at her food whilst others stuffed their faces. Usually she would have been sitting next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and she imagined them sitting next to her, talking with her. She imagined Harry's face smiling at her, with love in his eyes. But then she remembered what reality was, and the faces of her friends swirled into distorted oblivion. She did not love Harry anymore.

Ginny left her picked at Dinner and left the great Hall, not paying any attention to all the confused stares she got. One person however was watching her with a different look in their eyes.

Over the next few weeks Ginny completed her classes and homework with a distant mind, even more distant than the teachers or troubled students. She had gone past possibility of forgiving Harry, and when she thought of him, thought of only how much she loathed him. Everyone noticed this new feeling, especially when she snapped at the mention of his name. Dean had tried a couple of times to chat her up, with no success. In the end he seemed to decide that it was too much trouble, and stopped. This was no problem for her.

Ginny was shocked when an owl flew through her window brandishing a fancy letter. She read through it and gaped at the page. Slughorn was throwing a party. Even after everything that had happened, Slughorn was still trying to get to know potential successful individuals. She sighed in disbelief. It had always amazed her what Slughorn was capable of doing. Though she decided that she needed something to take her mind off certain things and that this would do so she might as well go. After all, seeing Slughorn's dress choice might provide a laugh, which she needed.

She dressed in nothing special, a white singlet top and a pale green mini skirt and straightened her hair, put on some light make up and left the dorm, on the way to the Slug's office. Suddenly she heard someone call her name and she turned. Neville was running down the hall, with red cheeks. When he reached her he was breathing heavily from the effort.

'He…hey…G-Ginny.' He said, puffed out. She laughed, not having laughed in a while.

'Hey Neville. You wanna walk with me?' She asked. He nodded and they set off.

They walked in comfortable silence, save Neville's raspy breathing, and finally came to Slughorn's office, the door closed. Loud music could be heard thumping from within and Ginny gave Neville a confused look. Neville looked surprised.

'What you didn't know?' He asked.

'Didn't know what?' She asked quizzically. Neville opened the door and Ginny stared in wonder at what was inside.

It was dark, except for scattered coloured lights. There was loud music blaring and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, throwing light around the room. There were people everywhere. Not just the usual members of the Slug Club, but a large selection of students from different grades and different houses. The party was in full swing and some were dancing, a few almost on top of each other. What could be understood to be first years were standing in a corner nervously.

'It's a recruitment party. Slughorn's invited tones of people, to get some new meat.' Neville explained as they moved in. She looked around as Neville closed the door. Suddenly Slughorn appeared, wearing a bright fluro green tux.

'Ahh, Miss Weasley. And Mr. Longbottom. Wonderful to see you here!' He cried slapping Neville on the back, causing him to be launched forward half a meter. Ginny resisted the urge to laugh, one because of this, and two, because of Slughorn's fashion disaster.

'Thank you for inviting us, professor.' She managed to say.

'Quite alright, quite alright. You two enjoy yourselves.' He said before hailing down some terrified first years, which seemed to be trying to find an escape route through the crowd. She laughed for the second time that night and then said goodbye to Neville and walked off through the crowd. She exchanged conversation with a few people she knew, and walked aimlessly around for a little while, not exactly sure what she was doing. Finally she caught site of the food and drinks table, and made her way over there. To her relief, there were tables to sit at. Since she had nothing better to do, she thought she might as well sit down for the rest of the night. So she grabbed a drink of green punch, and went to go sit down at a table. The only problem was, that there were no empty ones. Every single one was full. She sighed and was about to turn to go back, when she saw one empty table. Well, almost empty. There was one person sitting at the table.

That person was non other than Blaise Zambini (A.N./ Yes I know at least a few of my friends are thinking something about this…Libby is probably jumping up and down…but you guys don't know what happens yet).

She thought about just going back to walking around aimlessly, but then decided what the heck. She wasn't scared of him. It could be fun to annoy him.

She strut up to the table and sat down, as if he wasn't even there. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but she wasn't looking at him otherwise. He seemed to not notice for a little bit, but then he turned and saw her, almost falling out of his seat. He grabbed the table for balance and it rocked as he steadied himself. She held in her laughter, but examined her finger nails. He stared at her for a few moments, and regained his composure.

'Ahh, if it isn't Mini-Weasley.' He sneered. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

'Oh, Zambini. Didn't see you there.' She said in a careless voice. There was silence and Ginny took a sip of her drink, pretending to be interested in something else. She could feel Blaise's eyes on her, though not on her face. Slightly lower than that. He cleared his throat.

'You look…nice.' He said. Her eyes snapped back on him and she rolled them.

'Save it for someone who will actually want to get laid by you, Zambini.' She snarled. He smiled.

'Ouch. You do have a temper tonight.'

'Just remember why I'm here, Zambini. I can do a fucking good hex.'

'Do I believe my ears? Mini-Weasley? Swearing?' He said in a shocked voice. 'And here I was thinking you were a good girl.'

'I'm a bit of this and that.' She said not really caring.

'What are you tonight?' He whispered.

'Hmmm, depends.' She said not paying much attention to what she was saying.

'On what?' He asked, smirking slightly. She turned and glared at him.

'Don't even bother asking, Zambini.' She snapped.

Blaise grinned and reclined in his chair, holding up his head with his arms, watching her still. Ginny was slowly tiring of this. It was only fun for a small amount of time, especially since he only seemed interested in checking her out. Stupid Horny Slytherins.

'So I heard that you and Mr. Potter are no more,' He said in a carefree voice. 'What a shame.'

Ginny raised her eyebrow in question.

'Now why would you say that, Zambini?' She asked. His grin widened.

'Eh. Just said it to make you feel better. Actually I couldn't be happier, but I could say something like "Oh because you were such a cute couple!" if you want me to,' He said. 'But then again, saying something like that would be very degrading, so don't expect me to say it.'

Ginny laughed despite herself, and Blaise's grin widened again, if that was possible.

'Oh well we wouldn't want to hurt your overlarge ego would we, Zambini?' She said. He shook his head seriously.

'No. That wouldn't be wise,' He said solemnly. Then he decided to change the subject. 'So…you're single now?'

She cocked her eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

'Yes I guess I am, but if you think I'm gonna be some whore of yours to put on your long list on one night stands, you've got it wrong.' She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner. Blaise sat back down properly.

'Well it's not my fault I'm so good looking!' He said arrogantly. Ginny couldn't help but look at him when he said this. She wouldn't admit it, but she could tell why. He was wearing a white tank top which showed off obvious muscles and a pair of jeans. His brown eyes sparkled and his smile was priceless. He defiantly was something to look at. Not that she cared, of course. He seemed to notice she was checking him out, and he grinned once again.

'Like what you see?' He asked, leaning in closer. Ginny was still off in another world and started to nod her head, but then realised what she was doing.

'You're such an arrogant prick.' She said. He smirked.

'You didn't answer my question,' Blaise said. 'Though I suppose nodding counts, doesn't it?' he finished, arms crossed in satisfaction. She glared at him.

'Nope.' She said, not quite meaning it. He raised his eyebrow at her.

'Really?' He asked. She nodded. He sighed.

'Well I guess I'll just have to change your mind.' He said. She was going to protest, she really was. But then she decided that she might as well find out what he was going to do. She was curious, very curious, thought she wouldn't admit that. He got up and grabbed her head, dragging her into the middle of the dance space.

It was pretty packed, and they managed to push a space open. Blaise put his hands around her waist, and she moved her arms up around his neck. Touch by Amerie started to play, and they moved from side to side with the beat of the music. After a little bit Blaise pulled her closer by moving his hands closer on the small of her back. Ginny automatically moved her arms further around his neck so they became even closer. Soon they were so close they were practically grinding against each other, with one leg in between each others. Ginny didn't care. She didn't care that she was dancing with a Slytherin. She didn't care that technically she wasn't single. She didn't care who was watching. All she really cared about was Blaise. But did she care about him? It was more that she cared about what was going on at the moment with him. She didn't think she liked him or anything, though maybe that would come later. This would be a perfect distraction from Harry. She smirked as she felt his hands travel down lower, clenching onto her ass.

'Having fun?' She asked. He was taller than her so he bent his head down, smirking himself.

'A lot I'd have to admit. What about you?' He asked. 'Have I changed your mind?'

Ginny nodded and he grinned.

'Good,' He said. He looked around, seeing a lot of the students staring at them whilst pretending to do something else. 'I think we should go somewhere else. Come with me.' He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. He moved away from her, both of them fairly sweaty, and they moved out the door together.

They moved along the deserted corridors slowly, not meeting anyone. It didn't really matter, since they were allowed to be out because they had been at the Slug Club's party. Blaise was smirking as they moved through the corridors. Ginny wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't really care. Though she was curious as to where they were going. She had assumed he would want to take her back to his dorm, but they seemed to be going in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

'Where are we going?' She asked him. They were pretty close to Gryffindor tower now and he looked around before pulling her into a dark alcove. Before she could say anything he put his lips on hers forcefully. She kissed back with the same force. She moved her arms up around his sweaty neck and his went on her ass while they kissed for a few moments longer. Surprise was evident in Blaise's expression when he felt Ginny's tongue begging for entrance, but it was soon thrown off as there tongues battled for dominancy. He moved her up against the wall, and for a fleeting moment she remembered back to the incident with Dean. But this was different. She wanted to do this. Ginny felt Blaise's hand move down her thigh and then up again, moving under her skirt. She moaned his name quietly and grinded against him, begging for more. He smirked into the kiss and was just about to move up further, when they herd someone behind them. Ginny opened her eyes as Blaise pulled away and looked at the person who had interrupted with annoyance. Then she saw who it was.

It was Harry.

**A.N: WOOOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER! Now u have to keep reading grins evilly Well I hope you all like this chapter! I know a lot of you will not like this change, but I will say this. Everything happens for a reason. Well I got inspiration for the dancing in this chapter from a dance I went to on Friday night. I got a boyfriend! YAY! Well I danced with him for over two hours much like the way Blaise and Ginny were dancing so hehehhee…anyway enough about my real life! Here are some shout outs cause I luv u all! O and before that I would just like to give an important announcement!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! I WILL BE CHANGING MY NAME SOON TO BOHEMIAN REVOLUTION! SO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ADD MY STORY OR SOMETHING SO YOU DON'T LOSE ME…THE CHANGE WILL TAKE PLACE VERY SOON SO MAKE SURE YOU ARE AWARE OF THIS! Thankyou for your time.**

**Now onto shoutouts:**

**Checkered Squares: Well cam I shall explain just in case anyone else is confused! The first chapter was present, then Ginny is remembering back to when it started and is remembering everything up to the hospital wing, so you understand why he's in the hospital wing (which I know a lot of people are dying to know :D) so I hope that helps. Thanx for the review. **

**inuyachan13: Thanks for the review! It makes me feel really happy to have changed your mind on them. I'm not much of a fan of Harry/Ginny myself because there so obvious…but I had the idea for this and had to write it…though I'm trying to make it not so obvious:) and Double fudge brownies sound most excellent! Mmmm chocolate! Hehehe**

**-.x.-Prongs-.x.-: Hehehe u will know in good time ellen…but don't do anything to me…or else you wont know first! Mwa hahahahhahahahaha ehhehehehehe thanks for the review.**

**daddyzangel108: OMG THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! hugs tightly I hardly ever get told I'm a good writer…it makes me feel really good! You really think I have talent? Awww shuks your making me all embarrassed! Hehehe but thanks sooo much! You don't know how much you saying I'm a good writer means to me:D But I have had a lot of practise…ever since I can remember I've been writing…I've tried to write novels to publish when there done but I keep on starting again! I'm working on one now…but its annoying me so! But thankyou thankyou thankyou! Love you heaps!**

**And here are Ellen's beta note**

**Beta's note; Hello everyone! Ok sorry about the mistakes in the last chappie, the computer I used did not work properly so it didn't save the changes I made…so yeah I'm really sorry about that and I am using a working computer this time :D and yes I am one of the friends that's jumping up and down and having a fit going GINNY AND BLAISE HOW COULD SHE? **

**Remember to Review! **

**Love from Bolero Angel (soon to be Bohemian Revolution)**


	5. Apologies

Chapter 5: Apologies

A/N: Sorry it took so long..been real busy!

Ok heres a quick recap so you can remember what happened at the end of the last chapter!

Recap:

'_Where are we going?' She asked him. They were pretty close to Gryffindor tower now and he looked around before pulling her into a dark alcove. Before she could say anything he put his lips on hers forcefully. She kissed back with the same force. She moved her arms up around his sweaty neck and his went on her ass while they kissed for a few moments longer. Surprise was evident in Blaise's expression when he felt Ginny's tongue begging for entrance, but it was soon thrown off as there tongues battled for dominancy. He moved her up against the wall, and for a fleeting moment she remembered back to the incident with Dean. But this was different. She wanted to do this. Ginny felt Blaise's hand move down her thigh and then up again, moving under her skirt. She moaned his name quietly and grinded against him, begging for more. He smirked into the kiss and was just about to move up further, when they herd someone behind them. Ginny opened her eyes as Blaise pulled away and looked at the person who had interrupted with annoyance. Then she saw who it was._

_It was Harry. _

Chapter 5:

Ginny's first reaction to seeing him standing there, mouth open in surprise, was to deny this. Say that Blaise had forced himself on her, instead of the truth which was that she had been thoroughly enjoying herself. But though her mind thought it would be best to lie, she couldn't bring herself to. After all, she didn't need to be lying to him. He didn't have her love any more. She didn't care if she hurt him.

Blaise smirked at Harry, hand on Ginny's ass. Ginny looked at Harry. He was glaring at Blaise.

'Well well, If it isn't Golden Boy. Now tell me. What are you doing here at this fine school on this fine evening?' He asked, sneering at him.

Harry was silent, though his eyes gave his answer. He was looking at Ginny, with a slightly confused look on his face. Blaise smirked once again.

'Ahhh. I see,' He said watching Harry. Harry looked at him. 'Well sorry Potter, but she's with me.'

Harry looked at Ginny once more, looking even more confused, as well as hurt. Ginny watched him with no emotion on her face.

'Is this true, Ginny?' He asked quietly. Blaise was about to say something but Harry turned and glared at him.

'I was asking Ginny!' He yelled, turning back to Ginny. 'Is it true? Tell me the truth!'

Ginny was silent, looking up at Harry with no expression still.

'The truth? This is the truth,' She said in a deathly whisper. She then turned to Blaise and kissed him rougly, arms up around his neck. Blaise caught her drift and started to move his hands up and down her curves while their tongues battled. Ginny let a moan escape, to help Harry understand. Then she moved away from Blaise, who didn't seem to want to stop, and looked at Harry. 'And you caused it to happen.'

Harry stared at her his eyes full of hurt and confusion. Blaise was grinning in triumph and Ginny had her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at him. Harry nodded in defeat and acceptance, slowly backing away from the dark alcove. Ginny nodded, willing him to keep going. He kept his eyes on hers as he got a piece of parchment out of his pocket and let it fall to the floor. Ginny didn't move. Harry turned and took one last look at her, then walked down the corridor, footsteps echoing until it was silent once more.

Ginny listened, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt mixed emotions, though she tried to push them back. A half of her wanted to go after him. No a quarter. No an eighth. Ginny gave up on the fight in her mind and pushed away the thought of going after Harry. She didn't want to, and she wouldn't.

Blaise had his arm around her waist still, and was watching her. It was easy to see that he wanted to continue where they left off. Ginny smiled seductively at him and turned to look up at him. But as she was she saw the piece of parchment on the floor she stopped. Leaving Blaise's grip she went and picked it up. Blaise walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer once more. He moved his face down to her ear.

'Leave it. We could be doing something much more, interesting.' He whispered seductively. As much as she wanted to continue with Blaise, curiosity was getting the better of her. Why had Harry dropped this? Before she could open it, Blaise took it out of her hand and threw it behind them. But Ginny had made up her mind. She smiled at him.

'Blaise, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I can't do anything else tonight. I guess it's the shock and all,' She said, adding in quickly as he looked confused. 'Don't worry it's not you, I promise that I will come back to you.'

Blaise frowned then smirked, covering any confusion.

'What ever, Weasley.' He said moving out of the alcove, not before slapping her on the ass.

Ginny watched as he left and sighed. It was not that she felt bad about what she did to Harry, no, quite the opposite really. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she just wasn't in the mood for any of it at the moment.

She moved towards the paper and picked it up leaning against the stone wall as she opened it.

_Ginny,_

_I was hoping to catch you here, in your dorm, except you aren't in so I left you this note. _

_I'm really sorry about what I did and how I wouldn't let you come. It's just I don't want you to get hurt, and I know you think that you are strong enough to not get hurt, and I know you are strong, but I don't want to risk it. I can't lose you like I have lost everyone else special in my life. I need hope to get through this, and you give me that hope. I don't want you to be upset with me, because I need your support. I need to be able to go to sleep knowing that you love me, because I love you with all my heart._

_So please forgive me, so that I can forgive myself._

_One day when all bad times have passed, we can be happily together again. But until then I need to know that you have forgiven me._

_Yours forever_

_Harry._

Ginny read the note a couple of times then stopped to think. He had obviously thought against leaving it there and had come to find her. Not that she cared. She sifted through her thoughts. After a few moments she sighed, annoyed and scrunched up the piece of paper. Then she threw it away from her and walked back to her dorm angrily. She did not love him, no matter how many apologies he gave.

A/N: Once again…terribly sorry it took so long…and im sorry this chapter is so short…I just thought u wud rather have something to read than nothing at all…remember my name is changing very very soon. Now onto shoutouts.

Ellen: Why did u go anonymous? Eh anywayz…thankyou for your review…now you can go back to whimpering

Daddyzangel108: lol well that was my scheme…but u no! its fun! My friends have been begging me to tell them what happens…but no one knows yet lol…writing a novel is harder than it looks…much harder! Thanx 4 the review!

Tricksty One: I don't think so libby…and if your confused look at cams shoutout in chap 4? Lol im glad ure happy that its Blaise Ginny…but I don't agree with Harry fainting…weird…

underthewaterfall: Lol thanx 4 the review…I hope this chapter answered most of ure questions…

tashie-moo: lol you are both strange…but tash u need to read to review…it's a part of life…and sooner or later you will have to do it…well more like you will want to…but until then…we can torment you as much as we can…yes and I don't plan changing it for your viewing…you'll have to read it all some day

Prongs007: Thanks for the review…you confused me cause on of my friends is prongs aswell so lol

Checkered Squares: I know your just saying that cause deep down inside your going yay! Blaise blaise blaise! Anyhoo im glad you found the folder…and im glad you have gone back to loving draco malfoy…as per usual…

Hpfreaklk: lol glad you like it


	6. Lets go

Chapter 6: Lets go

The next day Ginny woke up to the sunlight on her face. For a moment she was groggy, as she was usually when waking up in the morning on a Saturday. Slowly her memory returned and she smirked. The events of last night. It sure had been fun. Really fun, she thought as she remembered Blaise. She should really go down and see if he was doing anything. Maybe something that didn't include his favourite 3 letter word (a/n. and we all know what that is). She sighed and got out of bed, feeling momentarily dizzy as her body got used to standing again. Then she went to get ready.

After a shower she got dressed and put on some light makeup, as she always did in the morning. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, then left the dorm. As she walked down the hall she smiled and waved at people she knew, which surprised them immensely. Something had obviously happened to Ginny Weasley, but no one wanted to ask her in case this mood was only temporary.

Once she got to the great hall she looked around for Blaise. Not seeing him at the Slytherin table she decided to sit down and eat, before trying to find him. Maybe he had not come down yet. As she was moving to the Gryffindor table she looked at the Ravenclaw one and stopped in her tracks. Standing there with a Ravenclaw girl was none other than Blaise Zambini. He was standing fairly close for just friends. Then again, it would surprise her if Blaise actually had any friends who were girls that he hadn't layed. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the scene. Ginny composed herself and walked towards Blaise.

She came up behind him, and he seemed too pre-occupied to notice there was someone behind him. The girl seemed in about the same state. Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and waited. He didn't do anything, and seemed quite satisfied ignoring her. So she tapped him again, more forcefully. A couple of the Ravenclaw students were watching the scene, though trying to hide that they were interested. Blaise still didn't turn around. So she cleared her throat.

'Having fun?' She asked. This seemed to get his attention and he turned around. The girl had very evident red marks on her neck and glared at Ginny. Ginny pretended not to notice and smiled sweetly up at Blaise, who frowned then looking incredibly pissed. Ginny tutted.

'Oh dear, not having fun with your slut, Zambini?' She asked. More Ravenclaws were looking at the scene now, and a couple of Gryffindors and Slytherins had started to look over curiously. Blaise grimaced.

'Actually I was having a good time, Weasley. Until someone came and interrupted us.' He said looking at her with annoyance. She just smiled at him some more.

'Ahh you see, I'm really sorry to have interrupted your fun, but I thought that maybe you had forgotten what you were doing last night.' She said smirking. Blaise seemed momentarily stunned, but then he smirked back at her.

'Well I do remember last night, but I am afraid it was defiantly not up to standard per se.' He said. They had attracted more attention from all the houses, and whispers littered the hall. Even a couple of teachers were watching discreetly. Ginny laughed.

'Well I'm sorry that I'm not up to the standards of some of your one night stands,' She said looking critically at the girl 'Though I am a little surprised. It wouldn't take much to be better than one of your whores.'

There were a couple of gasps and whispers from the people who could hear, and the others hastened to find out. Blaise smirked at her.

'Now you see that's where you think too much of yourself, Weasley. You are a whore.'

Ginny just raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically.

'At least I'm not one of yours.' She said in a deathly whisper. More gasps were heard, but only from the closest Ravenclaws, including the girl who was now glaring enough to sour milk. Blaise smirk became wider.

'You were my whore last night.' He said. She laughed sarcastically, and he raised an eyebrow in question. The whole great hall seemed to be watching them, but neither seemed to notice. Ginny then kneed him right in the groin.

The whole great hall erupted in gasps, wolf whistles, various calls and talk. Blaise fell to his knees in pain, grasping where she had caused him great pain. She grinned triumphantly, and then kneeled so as to be at his level. He looked like he was in great pain. And he would be, since she had put great force and anger into that. She smiled sweetly at him.

'Oh, so sorry, did you need those?' She said, causing some close Ravenclaws to snigger. The girl knelt down beside him and tried desperately to make an act of helping him. Ginny stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with a satisfied smirk on her face, not looking back.

It was only when she returned to her dorm and lay down on her bed when feelings other than satisfaction started to sink in. She sat up as realization hit.

'What the fuck have I done?' She cried to herself. She threw herself back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

What had she done? She had fallen for Blaise, who already had a huge reputation for one-night stands, and what had he done? What he was expected to do? She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, to even imagine he would wait around for her. But this wasn't the thing that was making her feel so stupid. The thing was Harry.

She had not only kissed someone else in front of his face and been a complete bitch to him, but she had also not accepted his apology. It was now that she realised what she had done. She may not have thought it at the time, but now she felt more than terrible about what she had done. There was no return from where she had gone. No apology to be said and believed. For the first time in many days she cried. Not for herself, but for Harry. For what she had done to Harry, and how she could never make it up to him.

Days turned into weeks, and every day dragged on for an age. Ginny walked the corridors with feet dragging, and did everything absentmindedly. It was much as before, but this time if you looked closely, you could tell that there was something different. You could tell that she was upset about something, but no one was near game enough to ask her why. Ginny continued on lost in hopelessness, and put down. She didn't think she would ever forgive herself for what she had done. In fact she knew. She had screwed up not only her own life, but Harry's as well. And that was what she felt worst about.

One night Ginny was attempting to do her Charm's homework, which she wasn't doing successfully, when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't really want anyone to come in, but it could be one of the girls from her dorm, so she thought she should really let them in.

So she placed her quill down and picked up her wand.

'_Alohamora._' She said, which unlocked the door along with the right hand movement. The person on the other side knocked again and she said.

'Come in!' She said exasperated. The door opened and Ginny looked up.

It was Hermione.

'Hey Ginny.' Hermione said. Walking up to her bed. Ginny smiled slightly.

'Hermione, hey,' She said. 'What are you doing here?'

Hermione sat down next to her and moved her quill and parchment off her bed. Ginny looked at her questioningly. Hermione smiled knowingly.

'I've come to overload this mental breakdown of yours,' She said. 'But first.'

Hermione then slapped Ginny hard on the cheek. Ginny cried out, and grabbed her cheek.

'Owww. Hermione! What was that for?' Ginny cried. Hermione grinned.

'That, was for what you did with Blaise.' She said. Then she slapped Ginny again, only harder than last time. Ginny now had two very red cheeks, both of which she was holding.

'And that, was for what you did to Harry,' Hermione finished. Ginny was gaping in pain and shock of what her friend had done, but Hermione looked fairly satisfied. 'Now why the fuck did you do this?'

Ginny mouth widened in shock at her friend swearing, and she gawped for a few seconds, until she finally got herself together.

'I don't know 'Mione. I don't know why I did it, and I don't know what caused me to do it. All I know is that I feel terrible now.'

'Well obviously. I've heard from Neville how you've been acting, and it's pretty obvious that you do.' Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

'Have you been stalking me?' She asked accusingly. Hermione laughed.

'No, not stalking exactly. But when Harry told me about what happened I just wanted to find out how it had turned out for you, and if your senses had returned.'

'Wait, Harry told you?' She asked.

'I could tell he was upset about something, well more moody than usual. And I managed to get it out of him. He's really upset you no. Still, even.' Hermione said. Ginny frowned.

'Why wouldn't he be? I was a bitch to him. More than a bitch. I don't expect him to ever forgive me, cause I'm never going to forgive myself. What I did was more than wrong. And I can't expect him to forgive me.' Ginny said sadly. It felt good to get what had been weighing her down for the last few weeks, though it still did not purge her soul. Unexpected tears started to fall down her cheek. There was no hope. Hermione wiped the tears off her face and smiled sympathetically.

'You can expect him to forgive you. Just say you're sorry. Its simple, Ginny!' She said. Ginny shook her head.

'No, its not. I hurt him, with no reason for it. There is no way he will forgive me. I can't show my face to him again. Even if I did try to say sorry, there would be no reason for him to forgive me.'

Hermione shook her head sadly at Ginny and patted her leg, getting up from the bed.

'One day, Ginny, you will realise that that statement is wrong, and you know it in your heart,' She said. 'I have to go now, but keep your chin up.'

With that, Hermione left, leaving an extremely bewildered Ginny.

The next couple of weeks Ginny changed slightly. She tried to look happier and act happier; keep her chin up as Hermione had said. People seemed to notice, and gradually talked to her more. Though her mind was still elsewhere. Inside she was still worried about Harry, but she was also pondering what Hermione had said and what it meant. Every time she tried to think of possibilities, she found dead ends. It annoyed her, but in the end she decided to push it to the back of her mind.

But then one night change her routine of the last week.

She was doing her homework in the common room with Neville and a couple of other Gryffindors when the door was hastily opened and in came a puffing red head she knew all too well.

'Ron!' She cried standing up and running over to him. 'What are you doing here?' Then she saw that he looked troubled, and extremely puffed out. 'What's wrong?' she asked concerned.

Ron was puffing hard and rested his hand on the table.

'Ha-Harry…went af-after…dar-dark lo-lord.' He puffed.

'What?' Ginny asked. Ron puffed a couple more moments.

'We found all the horcruxes. Harry…he went after he-who-must-not-be-named by himself.' Ron said more clearly. The Gryffindors were looking on with concern.

'What?' Ginny cried.

'He needs help Ginny.'

'I'll come with you,' Ginny said. 'Come on lets go!'

'No you can't get hurt Ginny.'

'Now, Ron! I can help!' She said. 'Now lets go!'

**A/n. Well hope your all happy now…I have had many mean comments about the last chapter…so I hope you all like the way it turned out…but whats this? Another cliff hanger! Bum bum BUM! Hehehehe well remember to review and be nice this time and use constructive criticism! I like it better… and long reviews also…there easier to reply to:P…anyway! Onto shout outs!**

**Harry123Ginny: Thanks**

**Daddyzangel108: just keep at it! Im sure you'll get there! Thanks for saying it's a good chapter :)**

**Abazza: thanx for your opinion:) I would like to know what you thought of the story though lol**

**SnoFLaykZ: lol thanx…hope you like this chapter**

**The gurl u luv 2 hate: thanx**

**Ellen: I know you do ellen..ive heard it enough times**

**Tashie moo: tash at least read them so u can actually review**

**Imkay91: lol thanx for the compliment…I know its not that awesome…but it had to happen**

**Checkered squares: settle down cam…im glad u like it though lol**

**Djsdad12: all I can say is that's not very nice**


	7. Acceptance

**A/N: Hope you all like the chapter….no shoutouts this time hehe but read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. To do this I would have to think up a dramatic way to kill J.K. Rowling, then get hold of her will and change it…then change every single Harry Potter cover so that it said my name…its too much effort really**

Chapter 7: Acceptance

Darkness.

That was all anyone could see.

Everyone stood in the darkness where they had appeared in silent confusion. No one knew where they were or why they had appeared here. All they knew was that they had come here to help Harry. They had come to take part in the Ultimate Battle. Good against Evil.

A dozen school kids.

They were the good side.

A dozen school kids against the dark forces, who had been causing terror to the whole wizarding world.

They all knew there was a slim chance they would return alive.

That was why they stood sweating with anxiety and fear in the dark, waiting for Ron to find the exit to the room. Some were questioning their sanity, others were breathing to try and stop the fear from creeping through their body, while others stood silently, awaiting their likely death.

Ginny stood in the dark thinking otherwise. Instead of thinking about her death, questions were running through her mind. Such as why had Ron come to Hogwarts? Why had he let her come? Why had he let a dozen other Gryffindors come with them into a sure death? Her questions, she feared, would not be answered. There was also another thing she was thinking about. Harry. Too many questions to name were going through her head, one of the main ones being should she be here? When she had caused him so much pain. The she had decided that he could use her help, even if he hated her.

Suddenly a slap on wood was heard, and an exclamation from Ron. A few sighs were heard around the ground. Ginny looked around expectantly. Though she had offered to bring some light, this room seemed immune to spells, so they had to stand in the dark. Suddenly Ron opened the door and light was suddenly spread. The students covered their eyes from the sudden light, and then slowly became accustomed to it.

The room was circular, and was made of large, grey stone blocks. Green moss had started to grow among the cracks, making evident the age of the room. The floor was made of large pieces of black stone, arranged in a circular pattern that swirled into the centre of the room, where a white block of stone was placed accurately in the middle. Ginny was standing on the white block of stone, and hastily took a step off it, suddenly feeling uneasy. At one side of the room was a door which Ron stood beside. The door was made of solid, dark oak. On the other side was a winding staircase of grey stone leading up into the unknown. Opposite this, on the other side of the room was another door much like the other one, except a rusty lock lay broken on the floor. The door was closed, but Ginny's curiosity got the better of her.

'Ron, where does that door lead to?' Ginny asked as Ron started to usher the dozen Hogwarts students through. He looked over to the door and then to her.

'Ollivanders,' He said simply. When she gave him a confused look, he continued. 'Where else would be a better place for him to hide, but a place where no one would suspect? Especially with Ollivander missing.'

'So Ollivander is on his side?' She asked as she moved towards the door with the other students. Ron shrugged.

'Not really sure. Either he is, or he really did disappear.'

Ginny looked at the door one last time and then went up the stairs, with Ron behind her. Ron moved ahead of the group and pulled out a coin form his pocket, speaking to it.

'Hermione, Where are you?'

'Up the top of the stairs.' Came the reply

Pretty soon they came across Hermione who waved at them, a worried look on her face. Everyone halted in front of her and Ginny moved up so that she was next to Hermione. Hermione offered her a nervous smile.

'I'm glad you came.' She said. Ginny just nodded. She wasn't so sure she was glad that she had come.

'Everyone get your wands out.' Ron said. The nervous students brandished their various wands with shaking hands and watched Ron, waiting for instruction. Ron looked out from the stairs. The stairs ended at the floor so they were at level with the floor when they looked out. There was a stone corridor that went two ways. Both of them were silent.

'Seems everyone is somewhere else,' Ron said. 'Which way should we go though?'

'Maybe we should go that way,' Hermione said, pointing to the left. Ron looked questioningly at her, and she sighed. 'Because there are voices coming from that direction.'

It was true; there was evident conversation coming from the left. Ron nodded and turned to the others.

'Alright we are going to go that way.' He said, sounding nervous.

'What are we going to do when we get there?' A second year girl asked. Her voice betrayed how scared she was. Ron exchanged a nervous look with Hermione before looking back.

'I don't know Camille. It will all depend on the situation.' Ron said, trying to sound courageous. This made everyone look at each other nervously. But they had chosen to come. They could not back away from their choice, even if it meant their death.

Ginny was thinking hard while everyone else was wondering what they had gotten themselves into. Surely if the 15 of them turned up at the door they would be heard? This was the darkest force known to the wizarding world; surely they would have some sort of precautions? They would be caught for sure if they made up a plan at the door, and then who would help Harry? They needed a different plan.

'Ron,' Ginny said, causing Ron to turn and look at her. 'We can't all turn up at the door. We will get caught. I can go and check what the situation is and then come back and tell you.'

Ron looked at her, frowning, then shook his head.

'No Ginny, it's too dangerous. Maybe Hermione or I could do it.'

'No, Ron. I want to do this.' She said her tone leaving no room for argument. Her eyes were filled with determination. Ron watched her for a moment.

'Alright,' he said, still not sounding happy. He got a coin out of his pocket. 'Here you go, tell us what you see when you get there.'

Ginny nodded and took the coin, putting it in her pocket. She then advanced up the last couple of stairs and turned left, walking along the corridor silently and warily. Everyone watched from their hiding spot while Ginny went towards the voices.

At the end of the corridor was a door made of dark oak, as everything seemed to be here. It was closed and Ginny didn't want to try her luck with opening it. If she moved up to the door she could hear the voices clearly, so she settled her ear on the oak and listened to the conversation going on inside.

'…Potter, that you would turn up to try and defeat me with no backup, most unwise.' Said a deep, powerful voice. It was obvious that this person thought most highly of themselves from the way they spoke. There was silence, and then there was a loud sound of hand meeting skin.

'You will answer the Dark Lord!' Another voice said, that Ginny recognised.

'Now, now Lucius, he did not need to answer. Do not be so hasty,' the first voice said. 'I do not expect him to reply, after all he is realising his mistake. Really next time you should try not to be so heroic. Hero's are the ones who die. Then there is no next time

'Now I ask you a question, Harry Potter. You must answer. Why have you come?' The man asked.

There was silence.

'If you don't reply I'm afraid I will have to hurt you.' The voice said as a warning,

Still silence. Then a cry of pain, and a thud. Ginny gasped; They had hurt Harry.

'Now, answer me. Or I will be forced to hurt you more. Why are you here?'

There was silence for a bit, and just as Ginny was expecting the worst to happen, when she heard a reply.

'I have come to kill you.' Harry said with a determined voice. There was silence for a moment, then laughter.

'You honestly thought that you could kill me, without any help?.'

'I still do.' Came the reply. Ginny was nervous, why was Harry saying this?

More laughter.

'I am stronger and smarter than you will ever become. You cannot beat me.'

'Not unless I am your equal.'

'Shut up, Potter, you will never be the Dark Lord's equal!' a voice cut in that Ginny knew very well. There was silence for a moment, then an intake of breath.

'Draco. It is not your place to talk.' The first man said.

'I am sorry, master' Came the hurried reply, and the sound of cloth on stone, signifying Malfoy getting down on one knee.

'You are not sorry, Filth. I thought better of you. Clearly you will not take after your father.'

'Yes I will! Lord, just give me the chance!'

'No! You will not answer back to me! You are to leave now.'

'But-'

'Do not answer back!' The booming voice yelled. 'Leave, before I have to hurt you.'

Ginny hastily pulled the coin out of her pocket and whispered to Ron.

'Ron quickly, Malfoy is leaving! You need to get off the stairs!' She hissed urgently.

'_We're moving now. Where are you?'_

Before Ginny could reply the door opened suddenly. Ginny pushed herself up against the wall and managed to squeeze up against it as much as she could. The door pushed up against her, hiding her from view. She just hoped that Malfoy would not find her. Ginny's heart was racing as she heard Malfoy move out. He seemed to want to leave the door open, and Ginny almost sighed in relief.

'Close the door, Draco.' said the voice from inside. Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

Malfoy made a drama out of it, sighing loudly, turning and storming over to the door. He grabbed the door frame; glaring inside and slammed it shut, turning as soon as the door was in motion. He did not see Ginny thankfully. Malfoy stormed off, while Ginny felt she was going to faint. She pushed up against the door to steady herself. There was only one problem.

Surprisingly the door had not closed properly after Malfoy pushed it. But Ginny's body weight pushed it the rest of the way. It closed with a large sound that echoed throughout the stone corridor.

'_Shit_.' Ginny said as quietly as she could.

Malfoy spun around just as she swore and Ginny stared at him, terrified. At first he was shocked to see someone there, but then shock was replaced by a smirk. He walked up closer to her, and she looked around hopelessly for an exit. There was none. Stone walls surrounded her. Malfoy walked right up to her, and looked her up and down.

'Well well, if it isn't Mini-Weasley. Now what are you doing here? Wait don't speak. You know you shouldn't be here. You're in trouble now.' He said, looking immensely proud of himself. Before she could do anything he grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her out, opening the door to admit them.

'Draco, I thought I told you to lea-' the man started, stopping when he saw who Malfoy had hold of. 'My, my, look what he dragged in.'

Ginny had a look around the room. This room was the largest she had seen, the walls made of cleaned grey stone. The floor was dark oak, the colour of the doors. The room was bathed in a green light, which was emitted from torches in sockets on the walls. The main part of the room could be seen by this light quite clearly, but the outskirts had mysterious shadows thrown out to them. The walls had rich tapestries hung up on them and there were no windows. There were death eaters around the room, all looking at her and sneering. The green light made them look unnatural. On the other side of the room was a large throne made of black steel twisted like deadly thorns. On it was a man with dark hair and red eyes. She almost gasped. She was looking at Voldemort. He was watching her with amusement. Movement near his feet, however, attracted her attention. There with a red mark on his cheek and a cut through his shirt sleeve, was Harry Potter. He was looking up at her with confusion and shock. She wanted to talk to him but decided against it.

Voldemort got out of his throne and walked over to her. He towered above her form, but she glared at him firmly. He smirked at her.

'Ahhh and you are?' He asked her. Ginny didn't know if he was just asking her that for the sake of it and didn't care. Instead of answering him she spat at his feet. A couple of gasps of outrage came from the death eaters across the room. Voldemort's smirk just widened. He gestured for Draco to answer the question.

'Ginny Weasley, my lord.' He replied, tightening his grip on her arm. Ginny turned and slapped him hard on the cheek, which made him stagger, and release his grip on her. She moved quickly away from Voldemort and Malfoy and went to her pocket to get her wand.

Only to realise it was not there.

_Crap! _She thought, looking around for it. It was then that her attention was drawn to Voldemort, who was looking at her smirking. Her gaze was drawn down to his hand where he was twisting her wand between two fingers.

'Did you need this, dear?' He asked. She glared at him and then lunged to get it back. Before she had even reached him he had snapped her wand and thrown it to the ground in two pieces.

She stopped and thought desperately for something to do, when suddenly her arm was wretched behind her back. She cried out and then turned, around looking into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

A minute later, after a desperate struggle, her arms were magically tied behind her back, so she could not do anything. She was still being gripped onto by Lucius, and was being treated like an animal. Voldemort went over t Harry, who was now standing up. Ginny was dragged along as well. Voldemort sized up Harry then cleared his throat.

'You wouldn't happen to know this wrench, would you, Harry?' He asked, watching Harry closely.

Harry looked at Voldemort with utter hatred, and then glanced at Ginny. She did not know what he would say. Would he forgive her for what she had done? After several moments Harry shook his head.

'I know of her, but I have had no relationship with her.' He said words dripping with anger and betrayal. Ginny's face saddened.

'But you are friends with the Weasley boy, are you not?'

'Yes.' Harry said simply.

'But not friends with his sister?'

'No.' Harry said. There was silence for a moment while Voldemort seemed to decide whether the truth was being told.

'So you won't care what we do with her?' He said slowly and carefully, watching Harry even more carefully. Harry looked at her for a moment with hurt in his eyes. Her eyes pleaded with him. He turned back to Voldemort.

'I will care if you kill her.'

'And I frankly, do not care what you think,' Voldemort said, smirk widening. 'It seems to me though, that you are lying. It seems to me that something has happened between the two of you, and it seems Ms. Weasley has done something to hurt you. Well, won't this be the perfect time to get back at her, Harry. To get back at the girl who broke your heart.'

Harry clenched his fists, for what reason Ginny was not sure, but she now feared for her life. Voldemort watched Harry for a moment longer, then turned to Ginny and Lucius.

'Yes I think I know what we can do with her,' Voldemort said, with a grin on his face. 'Draco.' He beckoned for Malfoy, who came over. Voldemort turned back to Harry.

'If you don't mind I think we will let Draco relieve some, Sexual Tension.' Voldemort told Harry. Ginny's eyes widened in fear. Harry watched Voldemort, then Ginny, then Malfoy.

'I don't care, come to think of it, she will probably enjoy it. She likes to sleep around.' Harry said, with malice in his voice. Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes, and silently pleaded with him, but it proved no good. Voldemort grinned evilly and motioned for Malfoy.

'Alright then,' He nodded, then pulled Ginny out of Lucius' grip and threw her over to Malfoy. He looked up in question at Voldemort, and he smirked.

'Do with her what you want. Just make sure she can't escape,' He turned to Harry. 'Now we will see if young Mr. Potter is telling the truth.'

Ginny seemed to realise what was about to happen and looked in horror at Malfoy and Voldemort, then looking at Harry.

'Harry, no! Please! Don't do this!' she cried desperately, tears falling down her cheeks. She hoped that he would forgive her, that he would save her.

Harry stared at her for a moment then walked up to her. Malfoy watched him wearily as he looked at Ginny with hatred. Ginny pleaded with him with her eyes, but Harry did not change.

'Why should I help someone who hurt me?' He asked in a deadly whisper. Ginny sobbed and Harry watched her for a moment before turning away from her she struggled against her magical bonds, making Malfoy's hold on her tighten.

'Harry, please! Wait! It was a mistake!' She cried again. Harry did not turn. '_It was all a mistake_.' She whispered.

Voldemort watched the scene with interest. Then he laughed. Ginny despised him more than she had ever despised anyone ever before. She would have spat at him if she hadn't been feeling like her life was about to end.

'This is indeed very amusing, very amusing indeed,' Voldemort said. 'You would make a good member of the dark side, Harry.'

Harry turned around and glared at him with pure hatred.

'I will never join your side.' He said with a voice of no argument. Voldemort grinned.

'True. You will never get the chance, especially since you're about to die.' Voldemort said.

Harry just clenched his fists again, glaring at Voldemort. Ginny watched him in horror. Then in her mind, she realised. She deserved this. She deserved to die after what she had done to Harry. She had killed his heart, and for that she had to lose her life. She stopped crying and struggling, and instead accepted her fate. Her eyes stopped pleading with Harry, and instead gave a look of acceptance and understanding. Voldemort turned and watched her, noticing the change in her.

'Well well. It looks like you are accepting your fate, Miss Weasley. We will have to see if you have that same attitude when young Draco is done with you,' He motioned to Malfoy. 'Take her away.'

Ginny allowed herself to be pulled away by Draco Malfoy, watching Harry instead of watching where she was being pulled to. Harry was not watching her. He purposely was not looking at her, whether it was because he still hated her or whether he could not bear to watch was not clear. Ginny kept watching him until her vision was obscured by a wall. Draco Malfoy was taking her into another room. The vision of Harry stayed in her mind.

_It could be her last memory of him. _


	8. Chaos

Chapter 8: Chaos

Ginny was stuck up against the wall.

Malfoy had used a charm on her and now she couldn't move her arms or her legs. He was smirking at her now, standing 2 metres away from her. She glared at him, fear still not evident in her eyes. This seemed to throw Malfoy off slightly, but only for a moment. He too had seemed to come to a revelation; She may not be scared now, but she would be soon.

Ginny was straining to hear what was going on outside the dark room, but she could barely hear the muffled sound from her spot in the room. She wanted to know what was happening, especially to Harry. She hoped beyond hope that he would be ok, even if she was not there to witness his victory. Sacrifices had to be made, and she would be the sacrifice. She looked upon her death. She was not afraid.

But death was not coming. Draco Malfoy seemed to be stalling. Ginny frowned. She wanted him to get it over and done with. He still smirked, but there was nervousness in his eyes. She sighed loudly.

'Can you hurry up Malfoy and just do whatever the fuck you want to do with me?' She said, annoyed. Malfoy glared at her, and then smirked once again, though indecision was still evident in his eyes. Ginny laughed.

'Honestly, Malfoy. I'm here right in front of you, helpless, and you can't do it.' He said mockingly. Malfoy took a step closer.

'I can do whatever I want, even kill you, Weasley.' He said in a deadly whisper.

'I expected that, just get it over with.' She said. Malfoy hesitated for a moment, as if weighing up his choices. Then he breathed deeply and moved in, placing his lips roughly on hers. She did not share the kiss with him, but did not give any resistance either, not that she could have. He started to move his hands down her body, feeling her. Again, she did not struggle, but accepted what was happening to her.

Suddenly he pulled away. Ginny raised an eyebrow, but was not disappointed. She just wished he would get it over with. Malfoy was looking nervous and upset.

'I can't do this!' He cried angrily, sounding like he was yelling at himself. It looked as if he was beating himself up about it. Ginny supposed he would. He was supposed to do this, and couldn't. It must have been killing him. But she didn't care. She wanted him to stop stalling.

She was just about to voice this when a loud crash was heard outside, then shouts. Malfoy turned and looked at the door, and then turned back to her. Ginny didn't notice. She was smiling absentmindedly. Those sounds could only mean one thing.

The Gryffindors had come.

Malfoy seemed to have come to this conclusion as well. How it was affecting him was not yet clear. The noise started to get louder as the Death Eaters overcame the shock of seeing 14 teenagers come into the room. Ginny wished she could go and help, but knew she couldn't.

Just at that moment, she fell to the floor. She looked at her arms and legs in confusion. They could move. Ginny looked at the only person capable of doing this. Draco Malfoy was hastily putting his wand in his pocket. He looked up and caught her confused gaze. He smiled nervously. She had never seen him smile before.

'Quick. Go now.' He said hastily, gesturing to the door. She frowned at him and got up warily, watching him carefully. He sighed impatiently. 'Go!'

Ginny jumped into a run and opened the door, looking at Malfoy once more before moving outside.

Chaos.

Charms were being thrown across the room in every direction. People basked in the green glow could be seen in concentration, aiming their wands at others. Yells, screams and shouts added to the sound of impacting spells, which echoed off the stone walls. Ginny was not noticed in amidst the fray. It was a good thing to, especially since she had no wand.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking about doing, especially being so unarmed. She looked around for anyone she could make out. Ron or Hermione, or Harry. She scanned the room.

Ginny could make out a couple of Gryffindors; their robes flailing as fast movements were executed. She looked at the second year, Camille, just in time to see her punch a Death Eater hard in the nose, then kicking him in the groin. She then picked up her wand where it had fallen after the death eater had disarmed her, it seemed. It was then Ginny realized that she didn't need a wand to defend her self.

Filled with a new vigor, Ginny moved throughout the battle quickly, dodging death eaters and ricocheting spells. She stopped and scanned the room once more, ducking as a spell whizzed over her head. It was then that she saw the unmistakable fiery red hair of her brother. He had his wand poised at a Death eater who looked in his 30's. The Death Eater was facing away from Ginny, so he had not seen her yet. She moved up quietly behind him, which wasn't hard considering all the noise in the room. Ron saw her and his eyes flicked to her quickly, and then he looked back at the man.

'Say your prayers boy.' The man said as he raised his wand. Right at that moment he buckled and fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Ginny had kicked him in between to legs with as much force as she could. It seemed to have made its mark. She moved over to Ron who was staring at her in relief.

'Your ok! Thank goodness!' He yelled over the noise. She smiled.

'As good I can be. Is everyone alright?'

Ron frowned.

'I'm not sure,' he replied, looking around. He then noticed that she had no wand.

'Where's your wand?'

'It got snapped. Where's Harry?' she asked, looking around for him once more. Ron pointed to a side of the room. There was an opening in the clutter and there stood two figures, wands raised. She was surprised she hadn't seen it before. She moved closer and watched the two figures. Harry and Voldemort.

Harry was watching Voldemort closely, for any movement or signs that may signal attack. Voldemort had been courteous enough to give him his wand back; though whether it was to have a fair fight or because he knew he would win was not clear. No spells had yet been thrown, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time.

At the beginning of the battle, Lucius Malfoy had tried to kill Harry before Voldemort had gotten to him. The dark Lord had snarled at him.

'The boy is mine!' He had hissed at Lucius. 'Go and do something else instead of plaguing me with your unworthy presence.'

Lucius had moved off silently, feeling degraded by his lord's response. Harry had barely noticed. His eyes had been on Voldemort.

They still were. Neither was distracted by the chaos around them. It was as if a bubble had been made around them, blocking out everything else apart from themselves. Harry was just waiting for Voldemort to suddenly strike, like a cornered snake, but so far he had not done so.

The dark lord suddenly chuckled, though it was not something that sounded happy. Harry did not falter; he still kept concentration on the man in front of him.

'I must say this is most amusing, Harry. Here we are; the two souls that everybody talks about. The only souls who can destroy one another,' He stopped at this point with a smug look on his face, as Harry frowned in confusion. How did he know about the prophecy? 'Yes I know the other half of the prophecy. You are not the only ones. How could you think you could hide it from me forever?'

He was rewarded by another confused look from Harry with slight anger. He cleared his throat and continued.

'The only souls who can destroy one another; the most famous souls in the entire wizarding world; and we do nothing. We stand here, amidst battle, the two ones who caused this, and we do nothing,' Voldemort stated in an amused tone. He gestured to the left. 'Though your girlfriend seems interested in watching this.'

Harry did not mean to look. He tried so hard not to. But when someone gestures to something, the first subconscious reaction is to look, even if it for but a millisecond. Harry's eyes darted over to where Ginny stood, watching him helplessly. Their eyes met for a moment, then he heard Voldemort yell '_Crucio!'_

Harry did the first thing his brain decided to do. He ducked. The curse went flying over his head, but it was a near miss. He swore at himself for his foolish actions. But it was too late to undo what had happened.

_The battle had started._

Harry got up quickly, so that Voldemort could not have a chance to try anything. He ducked once more as another charm flew over his head. Then he pulled out his wand and yelled '_Stupefy!' _

Voldemort laughed as he stepped out of the way of the red flash of light casually.

'Is that the best you can do, Potter?' He asked. 'You will need a lot more than some childish charm to defeat me.'

Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to concentrate. He did not want to use an unforgivable curse. He would not sink down to his level. Though in his mind he knew that he would have to use the worst of them to kill Voldemort; he pushed it out of his mind.

**'_Petrificus Totalus!_' He cried. Voldemort ducked the spell easily and laughed once more. **

**'Come on, Harry. It would be so much easier to use a curse that will work.' Voldemort coaxed.**

**'I will not sink down to your level.' Harry said, gritting his teeth once again. Voldemort grinned.**

**'Ahh but you see, you would not be sinking,' He replied, straightening up and raising his wand once more. 'And since you don't seem to want to do this, the end for you, comes now.' **

**Harry knew what was going to happen. This was why instead of Voldemort's voice calling out the unforgivable curse being heard, there were two voices that called it out, in union. **

**'Avada Kedavra!_'_**

There were two brilliant flashes of green light that spurted from each wand, adding to the green glow of the room. The room went silent for one moment, as both sides turned to watch the battle. The two spears of green light met in the middle and then clashed, suddenly consuming the spears of light into a single point in the middle until it disappeared. Harry frowned and Voldemort seemed about to say something when suddenly it happened.

At the point where the curses had disappeared there appeared a point of green light. Then suddenly it expanded in a circular wave of green. It moved to the sides of the room, with a booming sound, washing everyone in its light. Then as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. No one seemed to be harmed. But that was at first glance.

Harry was on the floor, his eyes closed. Voldemort was staggering from the force. Then he looked up in obvious pain and disappeared into thin air.

Voldemort was gone.

The death eaters fled as soon as they realized they had no leader.

Ginny was the first to react from the shock. She ran over to Harry's side and threw herself down at his side.

'Harry?' She asked, shaking him slightly. 'Wake up. Please wake up.'

Harry did not move. Everyone watched her. They all knew the worst had happened. Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she continued to shake him.

'Wake up, Harry. Wake up,' She sobbed. 'I'm so sorry, Harry.'

Hermione watched with tears in her eyes. Ron stood motionless. The whole room was silent.

After a half an hour Ginny finally accepted the truth.

Harry Potter was dead.

**A/N. Well I hope you all enjoyed that! Mwa hahahhahaha I love cliff hangers! Anyway! I will finish the next chapter as soon as I can, though exams and assignments are coming up so I don't have as much time as usual…I don't know how long it will take but I will do it as soon as I can…cause I know your just dying to know what happens!**

**Well I have decided against shoutouts…mainly because fanfiction hates them and I don't want my story to be kicked off…but I will answer any questions still! Special thanks to **KnightHax0r **who wrote a nice long review! hehehe**


	9. Tears

Chapter 9: Tears

**The Lost song- The Cat Empire**

i had nine lives but i lost all of them  
and ive been searching the night  
and ive been searching in the rain  
i tried to find them   
but they disappeared  
they walked away they dressed in black   
they left my side and all i say  
is that i wasted time  
when i looked for them  
for now i know that things gone past  
are never to be found again  
no never never again  
i had nine lives   
but i lost all of them

_The red head sat next to a white bed, her head resting on the sheets. She moved her head up and sat properly, watching the occupant of the bed. The girl was a mess, her hair and clothes dirty with dirt and dried blood and torn, her eyes with dark bags under them, revealing the fact that she had not slept in many days. There was evidence of a large cut on her cheek, which had been cleaned and healed, and evidence of a large wound on her left side could be seen through a large tear in her shirt. Her eyes were watery and red and the area around them was swollen and a deep pink. Signs of someone who had cried until they ran out of tears. She was exhausted and in pain, but she had put aside these feelings long ago._

_Suddenly the boy in the bed stirred and her heart leapt in hope. But his green eyes stayed closed. His untidy black hair was now cleaned of the blood and muck that used to mat it, and he looked much cleaner than the girl who sat beside him. The lightning scar on his forehead came into view as he stirred._

_But Harry Potter did not wake_

_Ginerva Weasly sat back down in her chair, heaving an upset sigh. There was food layed out on a tray next to her, but she refused to eat. She wouldn't eat until she knew his fate. Harry had been in a coma for a week and two days now, but Ginny had lost sense of time. She had been at his bedside the whole time, not moving, not sleeping. Madam Pomfrey had been desperately trying to get her out, or to make her eat or rest, but Ginny just shook her head and declined. Ron and Hermoine had also tried to get her out when they came to visit. But she wasn't going anywhere. She was staying here, in this chair, beside this bed, where the sleeping Harry Potter lay. But he wasn't sleeping, for when you sleep, you most certainly wake up._

_And there was no knowing if Harry Potter would wake._

After the battle Ginny had sat, crying next to Harry's dead body. Many had tried to move her, but she would not budge. During the battle she had somehow gained a wound on her side and a scratch on her cheek. They both hurt but she pushed away the pain. It was in this state that she had seen it.

A tear had fallen onto Harry's cheek, and as it made contact, splashing onto his skin, he had twitched. Ginny would not have noticed it, if she hadn't been looking at his face. Her heart had jumped.

_Harry was alive!_

Soon after they had apparated into Hogsmeade, then ran up to the school as fast as they could, Harry's body levitating behind them. Ron and Ginny had taken Harry up to the hospital wing, while Hermione had raced up to alert MaGonnagal.

Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed silently into the white sheets, soaking them. She had not thought that she could cry anymore, but she had proved herself wrong. The memories of everything were too much, and did not make her conscious clean. Everytime she remembered, it seemed she felt more and more guilt. Although she was glad she was alive, and that he had defeated Voldemort; she couldn't help but feel things would have been different if she had not made so many mistakes. They were mistakes that had almost cost Harry his life.

Firstly, she had cheated on him. Although she had been sorry for it; she still knew that this was the biggest mistake she had ever made. If only she could go back and change what she had done. But this was something that only happened in fairy tales. And if she was in a fairytale, she would be the wicked witch.

Then she had been there. He had not wanted her at the final fight, and she knew that she had made a huge mistake going. What had made it worse was that she hadn't stayed in the background; but she had gone right up to the fight, and Harry had lost concentration. She had been the diversion! She had almost cost Harry his life; and she would never forgive herself.

She didn't even think she was worthy enough to sit by his bedside; be the one to wait for him to wake. If he ever did, that was. She was the one who had caused this, and she thought he would not want to wake up to see her there; the one who had done this to him. The one that had broken his heart.

Though at the same time, she thought she had some sort of duty. She wanted to be there when he woke so she could tell him she was sorry. She did not expect him to forgive her, but she felt she owed it to him, to tell him she was sorry before he started out again without her.

When she did think about it, though, she would have liked it if he would take her back. But she thought of this as selfish so she pushed it to the back of her mind. She did not deserve him.

Ginny rested her head on the side of the bed, head up against Harry's sleeping form. Her arms were providing a pillow for her head as she closed her eyes and drifted off into restless sleep.

She was woken suddenly when she felt movement. Her head shot up, causing her to feel dizzy, and she looked at Harry. Her heart was leaping as she watched him stir. But his eyes still did not open. He was not awake yet.

Ginny sighed and placed her head back down on the sheets, wondering if he ever would wake up. She closed her eyes in an attempt t go back to sleep. Then she heard it.

Harry groaned!

It was fairly faint but her head shot up once more, eyes darting over to his face.

_His green eyes watched her_

Her heart leapt for joy as she was rendered completely speechless. Emotions were running through her, and she could barely keep up. Relief. Happiness. Joy. Many others. She managed to smile at him.

Harry blinked and groaned again, placing his hand on his head for a moment. Then he looked back at her. It was then that she managed to get some words out.

'Harry! I'm so glad your awake!' She cried. 'Madame Pomfrey, he's woken up!' she yelled, so that Pomfrey would know.

Harry frowned as she turned back to him and smiled. She was about to say sorry when he said something.

'Who are you?'

**A/N: mwa hahahahaha evil evil evil cliffhanger! Anyway review! Express your outrage hehehe**


	10. lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I wish I did…then I would defiantly not be in debt to my parents at the moment!**

Quick recap:

_Harry blinked and groaned again, placing his hand on his head for a moment. Then he looked back at her. It was then that she managed to get some words out. _

'_Harry! I'm so glad your awake!' She cried. 'Madame Pomfrey, he's woken up!' she yelled, so that Pomfrey would know. _

_Harry frowned as she turned back to him and smiled. She was about to say sorry when he said something._

'_Who are you?'_

Chapter 10: Lost

Ginny frowned. Was he serious? She hoped with all her heart he was not. Maybe he was just confused from waking up. Yes that was it. It had to be.

'What? Harry it's me.' She managed to say.

Harry frowned and blinked a couple of times.

'Who's Harry? And who are you?' He said in confusion.

Ginny's eyes widened. She bit her lip to stop the tears from coming.

'You-Your Harry. Don't you even remember?' She managed to ask. He frowned once more then looked at her.

'No. So Harry is my name. Harry,' he mused. 'What's your name?'

'I-I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. I'm your girlfriend. Well used to be…' She chocked out.

'I must be very lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend,' He stated, smiling slightly. 'Why are you no my girlfriend anymore?'

Ginny let a sob go, which echoed through the hospital wing. A tear streamed down her cheek. Harry looked concerned, but how could he be? He didn't even know what he was being concerned about.

'It's a long story,' She said, making a move to get up. 'I should probably go. I shouldn't be here.'

She turned to walk out, when she felt him grab her wrist. She turned and looked at him. He looked confused, but determined.

'Tell me. I want to know.' He said. She bit her lip. Should she? He looked so confused. She had to tell him. She sat down once more, and he let go of her wrist and sat up in the bed, watching her and giving her his full attention. She wondered where madam Pomfrey had gone. Maybe she hadn't heard her.

'Do you remember anything?' She asked, wondering where to start. Harry looked as if he was deep in thought for a moment. He looked away, out a window, deep in thought.

'Green light…screaming…a woman screaming…some body laughing?' He shook his head and turned back to her. 'It's stupid.'

She bit her lip.

'No it's not stupid, Harry. Yo-You remembered the day your parents died.'

'My parents died? How?' He asked clearly confused.

'Your parents were killed. They were trying to save you from he-who-must-not-be-named.' She said.

'Who's that?'

'No one calls him by his name. He was trying to kill you, and your parents tried to save you, so he killed them. Then he tried to kill you, but it rebounded. That's why you have that scar.' She said, pointing to his forehead.

Harry moved his hand up and felt it. Then he looked back at her.

'Ginny, I want to know everything.'

Ginny stood up.

'I'm sorry, Harry. I can't.'

She moved out of the hospital wing quickly, before Harry could stop her.

She walked quietly to the Gryffindor common room, trying to stop the tears from falling. People stared at her, not just because she was crying, but also because they had not seen her for over a week. She didn't care about them. She moved through the Gryffindor portrait hole and came into the common room, about to go up the stairs when Hermione spotted her. They had obviously been staying here while Harry was here.

'Ginny! Why are you here? Is Harry awake?' Hermione asked standing up from the couch.

Ginny simply nodded, staring at the floor. Before Hermione could question her more she ran up the girl's staircase. She threw herself onto her bed, thankful none of her room mates were there.

Her mind was racing as she sobbed into the pillow. Some of her thought she should be happy. He was out of the coma. But he had no memory. No memory of anything, except for his parents death. She couldn't be the one to tell him everything. She was the one who had caused it! She felt a growing sense of guilt, on a level she had never felt before. If only she had not been there. Then he would have his memory. But it was too late.

And she knew it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry Potter stared out the window.

He was confused.

Many people had been crowding him. One called Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to be in charge. Someone called Ron, and a girl called Hermione. A tall woman called Professor McGonagall. All had bombarded him with questions.

What happened? _I don't know_

How did you defeat he-who-must-not-be-named? _I don't know_

Can you remember anything? _No_

He did not know anything. His mind was empty. Whenever he strained his mind for anything, it lead to nothing. Absolute Emptiness.

He knew he should remember something, he felt that once upon a time, he had known everything. Now he knew nothing.

Well he did know one thing. He was Harry. Harry Potter. But who was Harry Potter? What made him so special? Why did this person want him dead? He did not know. And he didn't think he would ever find the answers.

And then he remembered the girl. Ginny. Her red hair, brown eyes. Something about her made his mind look for hidden answers. But he never found any. She made it all the more puzzling.

It upset him that he could not remember anything. He felt as if a curtain had been drawn, and no matter how many times he tried to look behind it, he couldn't.

He wanted answers more than anything.

It was at that moment that he heard the door creek open. He turned from the window to see a dark cloaked figure at his bedside. He frowned. But before he could say anything, the figure pulled out a wand and called '_stupefy._'

And then darkness closed in.

**A/N: Sorry about this! I know! Another cliffy! Your all gonna kill me cowers already my beta glares at me every time she sees me lol…just hope you all like it!**

**Thankyou for all the reviews guys! I got so many! **

**I even got my first flame waves banner and jumps up and down happy lol…well I would just like to point out to _Caroline _that there is such thing as a story that is more than 9 chapters long…and since when did I say anything about never finishing the story? And yes you will get a completed story…but not until it is actually FINISHED! mutters darkly**

**Anyway! Love you all…well mostly all of you Oo and review!**

**Your Fellow Bohemian**


	11. Remembrance

Chapter 11: Remembrance

Harry woke with a slight groan. As his eyes flickered open and came into focus, he found himself looking into a pair of eyes.

Blood red eyes.

Something stirred in his mind. Something this reminded him of. But he could not place it, and knew he would not.

The face that the red eyes belonged to was hideous. Skull white, with slit like nostrils, like a snake. It did not make it any better when it's lips became a sneering smile.

'Ahh good. Your awake, Harry.' The voice that spoke was slightly raspy, and had a hint of power in it. Harry frowned.

'Who are you?' He asked in a groggy voice.

He looked around. He was in a circular room, and was bent down in front of a throne, a dark twisted throne. The man was sitting on the throne. Or was it a man? Harry did not know if the thing in front of him classified, but perhaps it had been. Once.

Around the room were many people. They were all darkly clad, and he could not see their faces beneath the hoods of the robes. One held him up by his arms painfully, so he was not lying on the floor. Harry looked back at the figure on the throne in confusion. He had a slight smirk on his face.

'Oh you do not remember?' He asked, not waiting for an answer before he continued. 'This is terrible indeed. Surely you remember us?'

Harry frowned again and shook his head slowly. The figure moved his arms out in a warm gesture, though this proved t be anything but warm.

'We are your friends. Your family.'

Harry's frowned deepened.

'I was told that my parents were killed, by he-who-must-not-be-named.'

His smile flickered.

'And who told you that?' He asked.

'Ginny Weasley,' He said. 'Who are you?'

'I am Lord Voldemort.' He said, smiling slightly; if you could call the twisted expression on his face that. 'This Ginny, she told you that your parents were killed by someone?'

'Yes.' Harry nodded.

'Such lies. I suppose they would tell them though, if they wanted you to trust them.'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'What?' He asked. He did not know who this Voldemort was, but he wanted to find out.

'They say that I killed your parents. But I would never do such a thing. Your parents and I were such dear friends.'

Harry didn't remember his parents, but he couldn't imagine anyone being 'dear friends' with the man in front of him.

'You're he-who-must-not-be-named?' Harry asked incredulously.

'To them I am. Though they spread lies. They are the true villains.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Harry,' He started, leaning forward slightly. 'They killed your parents.'

Harry was silent for many moments, taking in what had been said. He was not sure whether to believe this snake like man, but a part of him wanted the truth, and this seemed to be it.

'But, why would they say that?' He asked.

'They want you for their side. It was a good thing that we saved you when we did, otherwise they could have done some terrible damage.'

Harry frowned again, trying to put together pieces.

'But, they seemed so nice.'

'That's what they wanted you to think, so you would trust them. But you cannot trust murderers.'

Harry was silent once more, thinking it over. Maybe that was why Ginny had not wanted to tell him his history, because she did not know it. He started to feel himself believing this man, no matter how hideous he appeared.

'Can you tell me my history?' He asked.

Voldemort nodded and started to speak.

Ginny was woken by someone shaking her. She groaned.

'Go away.' He said groggily. She was not ready to face the world, especially with the happenings of the night before.

'Ginny, it's really important.' A voice said that Ginny knew all too well. She turned over reluctantly to face a worried Hermione, and sat up.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'It's Harry,' she said. 'He's gone!'

Ginny shot up.

'What!'

'He's not in his bed, and they think he's been kidnapped!'

Ginny's eyes widened. It couldn't be death eaters? No, Voldemort was gone. Still, this was a serious problem.

'Quick, let's go!' Ginny said.

Voldemort had left the room, saying that he would give Harry some time to think over what had just been said. Harry's mind was racing.

His parents had been killed by those that had had him earlier. They had killed them because they thought they were dangerous. Harry's parents had been the kindest people alive, so Voldemort said. And they had killed them without reason. Without heart.

Harry had been taken in by Voldemort and had been taught magic with him. He had always been taught that one day he would have his vengeance, as they all would.

The group of people had all had similar experiences to Harry, and had banded up to form a strong group of betrayed. Harry had been with them. They had fought, sometimes to small victories, sometimes to losses. No matter what the outcome they fought hard.

Then in one such battle, Harry had been rendered unconscious. He had been told that they had tried to get to him, but couldn't. He had been taken captive, and they had lost the battle.

Voldemort had sent someone to save him, because no one got left behind. They had had a contact that had told them that Harry had woken, and then retrieved him before they could cause too much damage.

Harry believed this story, and now felt something. Anger, Hatred, fury? Yes. Ginny had seemed so friendly, so real. But she had just been tricking him. Trying to get him to believe something that was not true. Hatred boiled out of him, as he clenched his fists in anger.

Voldemort watched Harry from outside the room with a satisfied smirk on his face. Lucius Malfoy stood behind him as he watched Harry's anger.

'Has it worked, my lord?' Lucius asked. Voldemort's smirk widened.

'Yes, Lucius, I believe it has.'

'What are you to do now, my lord?'

Voldemort was silent for a moment, as if marveling at his plan.

'See how far we can push this false remembrance.'

Harry turned to look as the door open and admitted Voldemort and a death eater. He took a seat in his throne once more and eyed Harry.

'Are you alright? Surely after hearing this you must be a little shocked?' he asked.

Harry was shocked it was true, but he was angrier than shocked by the news. He looked at Voldemort, the hatred he was feeling visible in his eyes.

Voldemort nodded, as if was taking Harry's body language as an answer.

'Well I was actually wondering, Harry, if you would do a little job for us. It is ok for you to say no, what with what you've just been through, but-'

'I'll do it.' Harry interrupted. He wanted more than anything to prove that he could do this once more. He didn't want to be seen as weak. Though he did not know what the job was, he still wanted to do it.

'Excellent.' Voldemort said comically, smiling.

'What do I have to do exactly?' He asked.

Voldemort smirked.

'I want you to kill Ginny Weasley.'

**A/N: ok im sorry for another cliff hanger…and im sorry if your upset by this chapter (I know my beta was so angry that she stormed away from the computer) but please…don't stop reading! Its all part of the story! Please tell me what you think:) even though most of u will probably be angry/upset**

**Your fellow Bohemian**


	12. i'm sorry

**Sorry it took so long guys! Last week was hectic! But now im on holidays!**

**Recap alla chapter 11:**

'_What do I have to do exactly?' He asked._

_Voldemort smirked._

'_I want you to kill Ginny Weasley.'_

Chapter 12:

Harry was silent for a few moments, trying to fathom what Voldemort had said. Kill? Had he ever killed anyone before? He remembered Ginny. Red hair, brown eyes, tear soaked face. But with it came putrid hatred. She was with them, those who had tried to trick him, those who had killed his parents. They had killed innocents, and he would not be killing someone for no reason. He had a reason.

Harry clenched his fists together and looked back to Voldemort, who was smirking slightly. He nodded.

'I'll do it.'

Ginny had come back to her dorm, and was now absentmindedly brushing her hair. She had been brushing it for the past 10 minutes. She needed something to keep her mind of what had happened.

Harry was gone.

The bed had been empty. There was nothing to follow, no note to explain, no evidence that could lead to the truth. Nothing. She felt completely hopeless, and useless. Maybe if she had stayed and told him everything, he would still be here. Again it was her fault. If she had not been so selfish in the first place, none of this would have ever happened.

Tears threatened to fall once again, though she did not want them to. She bit the inside of her lip, drawing blood from the pressure. She did not care.

It was then tat she looked back into the reflection of the mirror at herself, and saw something that made her gasp. There was a man standing there, in a dark cloak, and he was grinning at her, wand raised. She turned around, but not quickly enough.

'_Stupefy!' _

She was out before she hit the ground, before she could even begin to wonder who this was, and what they wanted with her.

Before she could even wonder if this had anything to do with Harry.

The Death Eater knelt down beside the unconscious girl, and tied her hands together behind her back. So this was Ginny Weasley, the girl whom Harry had loved. Well, used to love. He allowed himself a smile. His master had done great work with this. Harry Potter, one their side. And now they would get him to kill the girl. It was brilliant.

He grabbed the girl and hoisted her up, like she was no more than a sack of potatoes. Her sleeping form was lifeless in his arms, her head bent back, exposing much of her slender neck.

_Ahh. Mr. Potter did get a fine catch. _The death eater thought. _Such a waste. To kill such a pretty thing not before using it._

He shook his head, to rid himself of the thought. No, his master did not want him to do that. He had trusted him to bring the girl, and that was all.

With a grimace on his face he apparated back to the back of Ollivander's, Voldemort's lair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort waited patiently, inspecting his pale fingers, as he waited for Forbes to come back with the girl. He looked back at Harry, who was looking around the green-lit room, and allowed himself a smirk. The plan had gone well. Very well indeed.

Harry was now on their side. They had been foolish to leave Harry alone, in such a venerable state, with a mind ready to mold into whatever someone desired. The truth? It was over rated. Why tell the truth if it did not advantage them?

Harry would kill the girl, the only one he loved. In that way he was killing off the only thing that perhaps made him stronger. Voldemort did not like the fact that Harry was stronger than him, and he wished to eliminate possibilities of defeat. What better way to do it than get someone else to do it? That someone being Harry.

Harry looked around the room. It was very dark, and it was hard to see much in the green light. He placed his hand on the wall, felt the rough texture of the stone. He followed the wall around, and looked at the floor. He came to a door made of dark timber. He frowned. Something about it seemed…

'_Harry, no! Please! Don't do this!'_

'_Why should I help someone who hurt me?'_

He stepped back from the door in haste. He had just heard voices, in his head. Was he going crazy? Maybe. But who had it been? The second voice had been male, and sounded very familiar. The second was female, and also familiar, but he could not place either. The first voice sounded like it had been pleading, and the second sounded angry and hurt? Harry was confused.

He turned to walk away from the wall.

**'_Avada Kedavra!'_**

**_Green light_**

**_A great booming sound_**

**_Searing pain_**

**Harry reeled back, clutching his forehead. He could almost feel the pain, and the sound echoed through his mind. **

**Where had that come from? He could not place it, but he recognized it. Like he had been there before. The image was clear, the sound deafening, the pain enough to bring him to his knees. It was as if it was a-**

**'Harry, are you alright?'**

**Harry turned to Voldemort, who was looking at him curiously. He did not want to seem weak, so he took his hand off his forehead and smiled.**

**'Yes I'm fine.' He said, pushing the thoughts of the sounds and images away. **

**Voldemort watched him for a moment longer, eyes piercing his being. He was about to say something when the door opened on the other side of the room, emitting a death eater and a lifeless form, which he carried. He walked up to the throne, which Voldemort lounged upon, and bowed slightly. **

**'Ah, Forbes. Good work. Take her into the room over there and watch over her until she wakes. It shouldn't be long.' Voldemort said. The Death Eater named Forbes nodded and walked past Harry, going through the door, which he had been looking at. As he moved past, Harry saw who he had in his arms.**

**Ginny Weasley. **

**He refused to think anything but anger and hatred as Forbes walked past, and turned away from the door. **

**Voldemort beckoned for him to come forward. Harry moved over to him and watched as Voldemort called a Death Eater over and took a knife from them, and started to play with it while watching Harry. **

**The knife itself was dark silver, and seemed to shine with a green light from within. It was not large, a little larger than a dagger, but it looked sinister, and very sharp. Harry eyed it wearily, and Voldemort smirked as he twisted it between his fingers.**

'This is called a decessus blade. Although it would kill anyway, this blade guarantees death to those it is unleashed upon,' Voldemort stated.

'How does it work?' Harry asked. Voldemort's smirk widened.

'That is simple, Harry. All you have to do, is press it up to their neck,' he said, bringing it up to his own but keeping it a little away, 'and say the charm, _decessus,' _he moved the blade away just as it let out a green light from its blade in the direction it was facing. 'The killing is done for you. Of course you also need to slit their throat, but the blade will normally do that itself. So you do not need to do anything, and no mistakes will be made.'

Harry was silent for a moment, taking in the powerful weapon.

'Isn't that Unforgivable?' He asked.

Voldemort shook his head.

'Unforgivable items are only Unforgivable according to those who have not been betrayed.'He said.

Harry took this in for a moment, and then nodded.

It was at this point, when the door opened. Out came Forbes, dragging Ginny with him. Ginny's hands were tied behind her back, and she looked around with slight confusion. But in her eyes was something, something that Harry could not quite place. She did not look afraid, but more understanding?

Harry would not fall for it. She had done too much to him, from what Voldemort said. He glared at her with pure hatred.

'Very good Forbes, bring her over here.' Voldemort said.

Forbes dragged Ginny over to the throne, and Ginny's eyes darted from Voldemort to Harry, as if calculating what was happening. Voldemort smirked at her.

'Hello, Ms. Weasley, so nice of you to join us.' He said. A few snickers were herd from around the group of Death Eaters.

Ginny glared at him then spat at his feet. There were a few gasps of outrage from the Death Eaters around, but Voldemort did nothing, until his smirk widened.

'That's what I though, not pleased to see us,' he said.

It was hard to tell what she was thinking, but Harry didn't care. He did not want to know what someone so vile was thinking. She just stood silently, with her hands behind her back.

'Well it's good you're not talkative,' Voldemort said, smirk widening. 'It will save us from hearing you scream when you die.'

Ginny's eyes flitted to the knife in his hand.

'Yes, this knife is the one to slit your throat, though I will not be doing it.'

It was then Ginny looked at Harry. For a fraction of a second, fear passed over her eyes, but then it was replaced once again. Harry placed a smirk on his face, though it was slightly forced.

Voldemort chuckled.

'Well lets do this then. Forbes, take Ms. Weasley over there. Keep her bonds on,' Voldemort said. Forbes moved over to the centre of the room, and put Ginny there, stepping away from her. Ginny knelt on the floor, watching Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort beckoned for Harry. 'Take this.'

Harry moved forward to take it, watching Voldemort.

'_I must say this is most amusing, Harry. Here we are; the two souls that everybody talks about. The only souls who can destroy one another, the most famous souls in the entire Wizarding world; and we do nothing.'_

Harry frowned as he heard the voice. His step faltered, and Voldemort frowned. Harry then breathed deeply and took the knife from Voldemort, holding it awkwardly on the hilt. Voldemort's smirk returned.

'Alright. Harry. Now do exactly what I told you.'

Harry nodded firmly and turned and walked up to Ginny. Ginny looked up at him.

'_Harry, please! Wait! It was a mistake!' _

Harry frowned again after hearing the same female voice he had heard earlier. Ginny looked up in slight confusion at his emotions.

Harry shook it away, and moved the knife up to Ginny's neck. She did not struggle.

'_It was all a mistake!'_

Harry paid no attention to it. He focused on the task at hand. All he had to do now was speak the word. Then it would be done and he would have ridded the world of a little evil.

Ginny looked up at him with acceptance in her eyes. Though she was afraid, and though she could feel the cold metal on her neck, she did not show fear. As he looked like he was going to finish it, end her life, she opened her mouth.

'I'm sorry, Harry.'

It was then that something happened.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but did not say anything. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell sideward, unconscious before he hit the ground. Ginny felt a searing pain as the knife scraped across her neck, falling to the floor with Harry. In a few precious moments of confusion between the death eaters, Ginny formulated a plan, and put it to action.

She grabbed Harry and apparated.

**A/N: well hope you guys all liked it…and look…no cliffie! Well I suppose it could be classified as a tiny one, but u no:) thanks to all you guyswho reviewed, and sorry again for making u wait so long. Please review!**

**Your fellow bohemian**


	13. Forgiveness

Recap (for laine because she reads too much)

'_I'm sorry, Harry.' _

_It was then that something happened._

_Harry opened his mouth to speak, but did not say anything. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell sideward, unconscious before he hit the ground. Ginny felt a searing pain as the knife scraped across her neck, falling to the floor with Harry. In a few precious moments of confusion between the death eaters, Ginny formulated a plan, and put it to action. _

_She grabbed Harry and apparated. _

Chapter 13: Forgiveness

Ginny appeared in the back room of the three broomsticks, with the still unconscious Harry next to her. She was breathing heavily, and she could feel blood pouring down her neck in a slow red river. She knew they both needed to get to the hospital wing, fast, and she was the only one who could do it.

Thinking desperately of another way besides on foot to get to Hogwarts, she spotted a fireplace. There was luckily, a bag of floo powder above it.

With a sigh of relief she dragged Harry over to it, grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. She pulled Harry into the green fire and shouted 'Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!'

She stumbled out of the fireplace with the limp Harry, to find herself in the hospital wing. She fell to the floor as her legs gave way beneath her, and fell down with Harry. She felt extremely weak, but would not allow unconsciousness take her. The top of her top was soaked with blood, and the flow still hadn't stopped. As much as she could feel her body wanting to shut down, she knew she needed to tell Madame Pomfrey what had happened.

She looked up at the wing, but it was deserted.

Desperately she called out weakly.

'Help.' She said. Though Ginny could barely hear it herself, so she doubted that any other being could.

She took a deep breath, and tried again.

'Madame Pomfrey.'

The call was slightly louder this time, but she knew it was still not loud enough.

She let her head fall to the floor in sheer defeat.

She decided to close her eyes, for just a moment. Although she knew that she would probably not be able to open them again, she couldn't stop it. _Just a little rest_, she thought as she was swept into unconsciousness.

Ginny woke to the sound of somebody bustling about, and the smell of disinfectant. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, but shut them from the sudden light.

The bustling stopped and Ginny heard footsteps approach her bed, which thundered in her ears. She moaned in pain and managed to open her eyes slightly, seeing a blurred version of the hospital wing. She was lying on one of the beds, and coming towards her was Madame Pomfrey. Daylight streamed in, but Ginny could not remember when she had come here, let alone why.

Madame Pomfrey stood over her and looked at her.

'It's good to see you awake, Ms. Weasley. You certainly gave us all quite a scare.'

Ginny groaned and attempted to clear her vision.

'What happened?' She asked groggily, slightly surprised she could talk.

Madame Pomfrey coughed slightly.

'Dear, you don't remember?' Ginny shook her head, wishing she hadn't. 'I found you here last night, on the floor, unconscious next to the fireplace. You had a terrible wound on your neck. Goodness knows that you could have bled to death. Mr. Potter was also with you, though not with a life threatening wound like yours.'

Ginny frowned, and then it all came back to her.

Voldemort.

The knife.

_Harry._

Ginny managed to pull her head up, and suspending herself on her arms she turned her head, finding the bed next to her occupied by Harry.

Though his eyes were closed.

It brought terrible memories back to Ginny. It was happening all over again. And even if he was to wake up he would still not remember her. He would probably not even remember that he was about to kill her, even though it hadn't been his fault.

And what then? Would he still think that they were the dark side, the side that Voldemort had lead him to believe. Would he return back to the one who had destroyed his life?

Ginny then remembered the wound which she had suffered. She raised a hand to her neck fleetingly and touched her skin.

There was not even a scar to be felt.

She turned back to Madame Pomfrey.

'Yes, I healed your neck wound. You will always have that little scar, but that's better than being dead, mind you. I also had to give you a potion for blood loss, as you had lost quite too much for your body to handle. But you are alright now, so when you are ready you may leave.' Madame Pomfrey said, eyeing the wound.

'Harry. What's happened to him? Will he be alright?' Ginny asked, not caring about her condition.

Pomfrey was silent for a moment too long.

'I don't know. It is up to him to wake up, Ms. Weasley.'

So he _was _in a coma again. It was as she had thought.

Would he ever wake up?

'Perhaps if you talked to him, it may encourage him to return.' Madame Pomfrey said quietly.

'No,' Ginny said, turned back to Harry's unconscious form. 'I would do no good.'

Ginny left the hospital wing quietly, not paying heed to the slightly curious glances people stole at her, and her white scar.

She moved to her dorm, much like she had not many days before, and fell down upon her bed.

But this time no tears were shed. She didn't know why, but she could not cry. Sadness was welled up inside her, but she could not let it out with tears.

She didn't know what to think anymore. Even though she knew it wasn't the real Harry who wanted to kill her, she still felt as if she deserved it. It also upset her that she could not save him. More than ever she felt it was her fault.

If she had told him what he wanted to know, his history, he would not have listened to Voldemort. This wouldn't have happened.

Ginny turned over so that she faced the wall, glad that it was a Monday and the other students were at classes.

Back in the hospital wing, Harry Potter lay in the white bed. He appeared to be sleeping soundly, that is if you didn't know that he was in another coma.

Madame Pomfrey was in her office.

The students were at lessons.

No one was in the hospital wing.

That was why no one saw Harry Potters arm move up to his head.

Why no one heard him groan.

That was why no one saw his eyes flicker open.

Harry Potter was awake.

After an hour of lying on her bed, Ginny decided that she couldn't sleep. Whether it was because she had already slept or because she could not sleep with all the emotions inside her she was not sure. But she knew one thing; she could not sleep. So she decided to go into the common room.

It was good to have the common room to her self, since everyone was at classes. She needed to have some peace.

She sat down in one of the red arm chairs in front of the fire, curling herself up. Ginny watched as the flames danced.

It was then that she heard the portrait door swing open. Ginny turned in her seat to see who it was. The moment she saw she got to her feet.

'Ha-Harry?' She asked shakily.

Harry was standing there, looking around. As soon as he heard her he turned and walked hastily up to her. Then he placed his lips hungrily on hers.

Ginny was to shocked to do anything for a moment, but then she kissed back.

After a few moments Ginny pushed Harry away.

'Harry, why are you here? Why are you- kissing me?' She asked breathlessly.

Harry was looking into her eyes, and he smiled slightly.

'Ginny, I'm really sorry. I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that I forgot who I was. But I remember now, and I just want to say sorry.' Harry said.

Ginny was silent.

'So, even after what happened with Blaise and everything, I just don't understand.'

'I'm saying sorry for what I did to you. I didn't accept your apology. I never had time to tell you.'

'So you forgive me?' Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

'I forgive you, as long as you forgive me.'

'I forgive you, Harry.'

Ginny moved her head in and they kissed slowly and lovingly, until it started to become more heated and passionate. Ginny didn't know exactly what was happening, but decided that she would let events unfold, whatever that meant.

Harry started to move them over to the stairwell, and Ginny obliged. With a flurry of kisses, they were soon up in Harry's dormitory. They made their way blindly to his bed, and soon Ginny was under him on it. He started to kiss her neck and she moved her head back to allow. Soon after she felt his hand at the bottom of her top, and she pushed him up reluctantly. He looked at her, breathing hard as she was.

'Harry, are you sure you want to do this?' Ginny asked breathlessly.

Harry smiled down at her.

'I'm ready, Ginny. I know what I'm doing.'

Ginny smiled and nodded, then pulled him back down.

In a few moments all clothes had been shed and they shared one look of absolute longing and love before they made love.

And did so for most of the afternoon.

**A/N: alright sorry about the lateness…but it's really really hard to write a sex scene…really! Especially wen half ure friends read it and rag u out about chapter 2 already, so I decided not to make it full detail, because I cant lol. Ill get more practice and maybe take a page out of lys' book (one of my friends) well anyway hope you all like, and the next chapter will come quicker I swear!**


	14. Tomorrow

Chapter 14: Tomorrow

Ginny woke up slowly, looking upon the sleeping face of Harry Potter. She smiled as she remembered what had happened last night. They were together again. For a moment, peace came over her, and she forgot about any troubles that swum in the depths of her mind. But this only lasted a few moments, and then the troubles rose to the surface of her mind, desperately seeking her attention.

It was one large trouble in itself really, with many levels that swirled around each other, linking up in parts and creating a maze that was almost impossible to penetrate. The trouble was Voldemort.

First there was the simple fact that he was still alive. They had all thought him dead when he had disappeared, but they had been wrong. Really he should have been dead, since all his Horcruxes had been destroyed, but he wasn't. It was something that needed to be thought about.

Next was the question. Why was he not dead? It was a question that needed an answer, but she knew nothing of it. Surely there was a reason to why he was not dead, but she did not know what it was.

Another question followed. What were they going to do now? Ginny knew that Harry would have to battle Voldemort once again, but when? And with what? What would make him more powerful than Voldemort? That was where the other questions and thought of her mind came in, and she knew that before they went into battle, they needed answers.

Pushing the tangle of questions and thoughts to the back of her mind, she smiled. It was a Saturday, and so they would have the whole day to themselves. She wondered what time it was, and looked for a clock, but realised that the curtains were drawn. It was probably a good thing, since Ron slept in this dorm and he would flip if he knew what had happened last night.

Ginny listened for sounds, and heard none. The dorm seemed to be empty.

She smirked and turned back to Harry, who was still asleep, lying on his back. She moved herself quietly, and was soon above him, hands holding her up from either sides of him. The sheet was still wrapped around most of her, but it was starting to slip off her top half. She didn't care. She moved down slowly, and started to kiss his jaw line and neck, brushing her lips ever so slightly against his skin, teasing him. Harry moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Ginny sighed and then kissed him on the lips.

Harry started to automatically kiss back, and then opened his eyes and looked up at Ginny. She parted from him.

'Morning,' She said cheerily. 'You like to take your time waking up, don't you?'

Harry groaned sleepily as she slipped back down beside him.

'I like sleep.' He said sleepily.

Ginny laughed.

'I know you do,' she said, playing with his messy black hair. 'So, what are we going to do today?'

Harry thought for a moment.

'Well I should probably go back to the Hospital wing. They probably think I've been kidnapped again.'

'What you didn't tell Pomfrey you were awake?' Ginny asked, surprised.

'No. Because if I had then she would have made me stay in the Hospital Wing, and I wanted to come and see you.' He said cheekily.

'Oh, well I'm glad you didn't then,' Ginny said, smiling. 'So, if you go and do that, and then do you want to meet up in the library?'

'Why?' Harry asked. Ginny realised that she hadn't told him about what she'd been thinking.

'We need to find out why you-know-who didn't die last time.'

Harry was silent for a while, and then he nodded.

'Yeah, we do. Ginny, I want you to help this time, and I'm going to let you come. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, and I know now that I can't just try and protect you. You need to be there helping me. Is that ok?'

Ginny replied by kissing him softly.

'It sounds great. So meet you in the library?'

'Yep.' Harry said, pulling the curtains out and gathering clothes to put on. Ginny followed and then once she was dressed went and had a shower.

Ginny went to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was almost over, but there were still a fair amount of students eating.

She sat down next to Hermione and Ron, who were talking but stopped as soon as she sat down and smiled.

'Hey Ginny! Are you alright now?' Hermione asked. Ginny realised that she hadn't talked to Hermione since Harry had come out of his first coma.

'I'm fine.' She said, grabbing a piece of toast. She looked up at Ron, who was scowling at her.

'What's wrong, Ronniekins?' She asked, not looking up at him as she put jam on her toast.

'What happened last night?' He asked, as if he knew very well. Hermione looked at Ron and then at her quizzically.

'Last night?' She asked.

Ginny looked up at Ron and smiled sweetly.

'Last night, Ronald? What on Earth are you talking about?' She said innocently.

'You know very well, Ginny.'

'Or do I?' She said raising an eyebrow at him.

'You do, Ginny, stop trying to deny it.'

'Deny what?' She asked. 'Honestly, Ronald you're the only one here who can understand yourself. You really need to be more specific.'

'Then explain why your clothes were thrown all over the floor and bedside table and any other available space near Harry's bed?' He asked, face going red with anger.

'Oh that.' She said in a carefree way, biting into her toast.

'Explain Ginny.' Ron said through his teeth.

'It was fun.' She said, grinning.

Ron scoffed in an unbelieving manner, his mouth opening and closing like a mechanical goldfish. Many small words impossible to understanding escaped his mouth, but otherwise he was unable to talk.

'Oh, I'm sorry, did you want more description? Well I came back to the common room, and sat in front of the fire, and then Harry came, with his memory back. We forgave each other and then indulged in passionate make-up sex.'

Ron was rendered utterly speechless, but his face was the colour of his hair, maybe even more red if possible. Hermione was smiling absentmindedly.

'Do you want more description, Ronnie?' Ginny asked. 'Because I can give it to you if you want.' She took a deep breath as if to begin telling him, but then he managed to finally get a word out.

'NO!'

Just a little too loud, as most of the Gryffindor table and others turned to watch him. Some of them laughed as they saw him. Colin Creevy took out his camera and took a photo. Ginny and Hermione laughed. Then they left the hall together, leaving the bewildered red goldfish Ron behind.

Hermione and Ginny walked along the hallway talking about nothing imparticular. Then Ginny decided to ask her something.

'Hermione, I need your help on something.'

Hermione looked at her and smiled.

'Sure, what do you need help on?' She asked.

What did they need help on? Everything.

'I'm not exactly sure yet, But Harry and I are trying to find out why you-know-who didn't die.'

Hermione smiled.

'Oh, Ginny. It's so obvious!'

Ginny stopped in her tracks and stared bewildered at Hermione.

'I-It is?' She asked.

Hermione turned.

'Of course! How could you not have picked it out?' Hermione said walking over to where Ginny stood dumfounded.

'Ginny, Harry didn't have love. Without it, he was the same as Voldemort. He couldn't defeat him because they were both _equal_.'

Ginny calculated this for a moment. Was that all it was? Love? It could be that simple. Harry had not had her love, and he had been pushing her away. And then when he had not saved her, he had not loved anyone. Voldemort could not love, and so if Harry had that, then he would be stronger.

'Hermione, you're a genius!' She cried, hugging her tightly. 'I thought it was going to be more complicated then that!'

Hermione smiled and returned the hug.

'Well are we still going to the library?' She asked.

'Yeah, 'cause we need to tell Harry.' Ginny said.

They started to walk to the Library, with Ginny smiling happily.

Before too long they were almost at the Library. It was then that someone bumped into them. The strong smell of incense wafted from the person, and it was then that Ginny realised who it was.

'Hello, Professor Trelawney.' Ginny said.

The insect-like lady steadied herself and stared at them through her over sized glasses. Hermione scowled at her. Trelawney did not reply but looked as if she was about to start walking again, when her eyes started to roll and her mouth sagged.

'_The deed is done_

_Never again will he be one'_

Ginny and Hermione stood frozen. The professors voice was not her own, harsh, not airy. Ginny knew they should do something, get some help, but was too shocked to do anything. The corridor was deserted, and there was nothing they could do.

'_He himself_

_Ring of heir_

_Book of words_

_Chain of the snake_

_Cup of founder_

_Slave of his_

_And the last_

_Not what he would expect_

_For his own blood _

_Shared with killer'_

Her head lolled and then she jerked up, looking confused. Her eyes rested upon Ginny and Hermione.

'Ahh, Miss Weasley, and Miss _Granger_.' She said with her normal voice.

'Ar-are you al-alright, Professor?' Ginny asked.

'Oh I'm fine, Miss Weasley.' She said walking past them.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks.

'What was that about?' Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione was silent for a few moments.

'The old bat. Don't listen to her, she never makes any sense. Always talking about nothing.' Hermione said.

'But, her voice, it was, different.' Ginny said.

'Just leave it Ginny, who knows what it's about anyway. Complete nonsense.'

Hermione pulled Ginny away and they walked the rest of the way to the library.

Harry was sitting at a table with a large pile of books when they arrived. He smiled at them when they sat down.

'Ready to start?' He asked.

'We don't need to, Harry. Hermione's already figured it out.' Ginny said.

Hermione explained it to Harry and Harry agreed with her after thinking for a bit.

'Dumbledore always said that, and I never knew what it meant. I always said it was stupid. I get it now though.' Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny was thinking hard about what Trelawney had said. Harry noticed.

'What's wrong, Ginny?' He asked, concerned.

She looked up at him.

'Well, we bumped into Trelawney on our way here, and she said something.'

Harry looked at her, frowning slightly.

'What did she say?'

'_The deed is done_

_Never again will he be one'_

'_He himself_

_Ring of heir_

_Book of words_

_Chain of the snake_

_Cup of founder_

_Slave of his_

_And the last_

_Not what he would expect_

_For his own blood _

_Shared with killer'_

She repeated the poem to him. Harry was silent for a while.

'Was she herself when she said it?' He asked.

'She had a strange voice, very harsh.' Ginny replied, watching Harry.

'It was stupid, a load of rubbish.' Hermione stated.

He was silent for several moments and Hermione and Ginny both watched him. Finally he shook his head.

'Yeah it's just stupid. It doesn't even make any sense,' Harry said, waving it off. 'Let's talk about the task at hand. I want to do this tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Hermione and Ginny asked bewildered once again.

'Yes. It's the best time. Voldemort won't expect it, and I know it's best.' He said.

'How will we get enough people rounded up?'

'Only a few people. Maybe just you two Ron and me.'

'You can't do that! You need more! He will have all his death eaters!' Ginny cried.

'At least get the members of DA to come. They're trained.' Hermione argued.

'Alright,' Harry said, giving in. 'But that's all.'

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance, but agreed.

'Tomorrow, He will get what he's been heading for.' Harry said.

**A/N: wow this chapter was easy to write…only took a couple of hours! And 8 pages long! Woo woo! Hehe hope you all like:) remember to review! And the person who sends the longest review will get their name in the story (so put ure name in the review) so long! **


	15. The battle to end all battles

Chapter 15: The battle to end all battles

The dew gathered on the grass, making the grass sparkle under the morning sun. The small park looked beautiful, untouched in the quiet morning. It was full of green. Green grass, green trees. No one could explain it, but things seemed to prosper in this park. It was cramped in between other houses, built tall to account for the rising population. A small slice of paradise in the chaos of everyday life.

People had tried to build on it, many times. The first house to be built had burnt down in a mysterious fire which no one could explain. The second's roof was swept off the top, on a day with no breeze. The third had had a tree fall on it, roots and all. The forth had simply fallen to rubble, even though there was no reason why it should have.

It was then that people decided; there was no building on that lot.

The house to have lasted the longest was that of those called the Potters. Back when it had been Godric's Hollow. But one night their house became a pile of rubble, and they were never seen again. The only clue that could have possible lead to any explanation of the Potter's disappearance was the mysterious Green Flashes of light. But those who had seen it claim to have gone mad, and most believed that this was true.

So in the end, the people of the neighbourhood had decided it was safer to stop building on it, and made it into a park instead. It was slightly out of place cramped in between the rising buildings, but it was nice to see a small space that hadn't been covered by man.

All the people of the neighbourhood were asleep, and so know one saw the person clad in black appear in the park, turning the delicate dew droplets into a liquid mess with his boots. He would have looked out of place in the small neighbourhood, where the business people walked to their cars in crisp suits and children ran off to school in uniforms. But there was a reason why he was here, at this time before anyone awoke. He had a job to do.

If any body had walked past, perhaps taking a morning walk, they would have seen a strange figure covered in black take out what appeared to be a polished stick. The neighbourhood did not have any strange people in it. It was renowned for being a typical normal neighbourhood. But the man brandishing a stick and waving it around, chanting unknown words, could really change that overview.

If anyone had been watching, as nosy neighbours often do, they would have seen a mysterious aura of blue sweep across the park. And then, the park looked normal once again, except the eccentric man with the stick had disappeared.

Only to the muggle eye though.

The man was still there, inside the park. Though no one of the neighbourhood would see inside the park today. In fact if they tried to walk through it; they would remember that they needed to feed their dog, or had a paper to evaluate. This was what the man had intended. No muggles could come into the park on this day. If they did, they would see something they would not believe; and would really think that they were going crazy.

No one would know that in between the business of everyday life there was the greatest battle of the wizarding world going on. The battle that would shape the future for not only the wizarding world; but for the Muggles as well.

The battle to end all battles.

When Harry appeared; he had many feelings sweeping through his mind.

Godric's Hollow was different to the last time he had seen it, when he had returned to see his parents' grave. It was dark, and mist hung in the air. The trees looked black, and the grass was dark. Nothing was beautiful, or bright. It reminded him of the place where he had battled Voldemort in fourth year. The Riddle estate. Except Godric's Hollow was different. It was not the resting place of Voldemort's family; it was the resting place of his.

He looked out onto the Muggle street. It was strange that inside here it could be so dark, but outside it was sunny. Harry knew it was for the best, but wished that Voldemort had not made it so dark in here. He supposed that was what happened when you told Voldemort where you were to battle.

Harry looked out around the park. It was deserted. He wondered where Voldemort was. Was he hiding? Was he going to cheat? Harry didn't know.

He turned as behind him Hermione, Ginny and Ron appeared. They walked up beside him, and Ginny took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. After them students started to appear, in lines. Harry had only wanted the members of the DA, but more students had wanted to come. He had given in after much nagging. He was afraid for their lives though. They came into battle with him, when they had a whole life to live ahead of them. He wondered if any of them had said goodbye to the ones they loved. How many of them had told their parents that they loved them? He knew that many of them would not return, and that was why he wished that they would have stayed away from the battle, so that he was not the cause of so many deaths. But still in his heart he knew that it was their own choice, and he could not have told them they weren't to come.

He looked upon their faces; some of them were first years, with not much knowledge of spells. How were they to protect themselves against dark wizards? They all looked frightened. Even if they were trying to hide it, it was still evident in their eyes. He felt scared for them. All 50 of them, every single one.

He looked around the park once more. Voldemort had still not turned up. He realised that they were slightly early; they had 10 minutes until the allocated time of 9 'o' clock. Harry turned back to students, knowing he needed to do something to ease their nerves, though he didn't know if it would work.

Clearing his throat nervously, he began to talk to them, voice loud and clear.

'I know that most of you followed us here willingly, well all of you in fact. I want to thank you for it, even though I know that it would have been better for you to have stayed behind.

'We are about to go into a battle. I know that scares you all, because it scares me too. I know you think you are going into battle behind me, but that's not what I think. You are going in beside me. I know I'm the one who has to kill him in the end, fight the biggest battle of them all, but I can't do it without you all. It's not a one man battle, it's all of us.'

It was then that behind the group of students a number of people apparated. Harry grabbed for his wand, but then realised who it was.

It was a number of adult wizards, though they were not dressed in black. In amongst them were some he recognised. Some were teachers at Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick, various other wizards. The Weasleys, Amos Diggory, Alastor Moody, Tonks, Lupin and other members of the Order. In front of the group was Professor McGonagall, who smiled at him reassuringly and raised her wand, in a symbol of giving. Harry was shocked but nodded to her.

'I don't know what's going to happen today, whether the outcome will be good or bad, but what ever it is, I know that you will all be strong, and fight for what you know is right, whatever that may be. If I never see some of you again, I will be able to take heart in knowing that you fought bravely. I know I will be able to.'

There was clapping heard behind Harry, and he turned. Out of the air appeared a man dressed in black, with a skull white skin, a snake nose and red eyes. Behind him figures in complete black appeared, about 70 of them. The man in front grinned at Harry and his army.

'Well well, Harry, I see you've learnt from your mistakes. Brought some back-up this time. Very good. A shame though, so many braves hearts, but not many with skill to match the opposition.' Voldemort said, placing his hands together. He looked around their army, and saw the older wizards at the back. 'Ahh, there we go. Brought some grown ups as well. Very good. I thought you maybe have just brought along students. That would have been most unwise.'

Harry was silent, glaring at Voldemort. He didn't notice, as his eyes had come to rest upon Ginny.

'Miss Weasley. You managed to save Mr. Potter last time, but this time, there are going to be no surprises.'

'I don't know about that.' Ginny muttered.

Voldemort smirked.

'You may not, but I do,' Voldemort looked at Harry. 'I think we can set up one rule; we are not to be disturbed. There will be no interfering with the battle that goes on between the two of us. After all, what would be the point? Were the only ones who can destroy each other. It is our battle to fight.'

Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

'Wonderful!' Voldemort exclaimed, sounding as if Harry had just agreed to come to dinner. 'Now, shall we begin then?'

Harry frowned slightly, but then nodded.

'Alright. Step over Harry, as soon as we begin, the battle will.'

Harry was about to take a step, when he felt a tap on his arm. He turned and saw a first year, Ellen. She looked terrified.

'Harry, good luck. No matter what happens, you'll always be a hero to me.' She whispered. Harry smiled weakly at her.

'Thankyou.' Was all he could manage. He turned again and Ginny hugged him.

'I love you.' She whispered in his ear.

'I love you too.' He said back. She let him go and he took a deep breath and took a step towards Voldemort. And another. Voldemort walked over to him as well, until they were in between the two armies, about 3 metres apart from each other.

Voldemort smirked at Harry.

'Well we might as well do this with some form of manners, hey Harry?' He said, bowing to him as he pulled out his wand. He straightened up again. 'Bow, Harry. This time to your real death.'

Harry bowed slightly as he pulled his wand out also.

'No, to yours.' He said. Voldemort grimaced then raised his wand.

'**_Expelliarmus_**_' _

Voldemort was thrown backwards. Though it did not disarm him it had at least done something. Harry watched Voldemort carefully, and then saw the Death Eaters surge forward and heard a cry as his army ran forward to meet them. They ran into death without fear. Ahead of the group was Ginny, Ron, Hermione and a second year Gryffindor called Lysandra. The groups met somewhere in the middle with a flurry of shouts and spells being thrown.

The battle had begun.

Voldemort got up from where he had been thrown and brushed himself off. He looked at Harry and laughed, though it wasn't pleasant.

'Well done, Harry. I certainly wasn't expecting that. Though it is a shame you used such a harmless spell. It would all have been over if you had used the unforgivable curse,' He raised an eyebrow. 'But probably not. It's hard to kill someone who's immortal. _Crucio!' _

Harry was thrown back by the force, and once again he felt the horrible pain like hot knifes digging into him from every angle. He could feel himself writhing on the ground, but he would not scream. His head hit something cold and hard and suddenly the pain stopped. He lay on the ground for one moment before hastily getting up, pulling himself up with the cold stone object. He turned to see what it was, and then realised.

Engraved in the stone was a memorial that he had read before. Above the writing was a dusty old mirror, with a golden frame. The writing read:

_Here lies Lily and James Potter;_

_Who were killed when their house collapsed and was destroyed_

_Not much is known about their deaths, nor the people they were_

_This mirror was all that was left in the wreckage_

_We hope they Rest in Peace_

_In this park that is left in memory of them_

Harry smiled slightly. His parents were here, and this gave him strength. He turned and found Voldemort grinning at him.

'I was curious, Harry, as to why you chose the very place that I killed your parents. I assume it is so that when I kill you, you will rest where your parents do, along with those too weak to see power.'

Harry looked silently around the park, then at Voldemort.

'I picked Godric's Hollow because this is the place where you first made me your enemy, and so when I kill _you_, your evil will be undone from the place it started from.'

Voldemort chuckled.

'Such courage. But you will never be able to kill me.'

Harry looked at him.

'That's where you're wrong. I know how to destroy you.'

Voldemort laughed loudly.

'Ahh yes, love. Dumbledore always seemed to believe in the power of it. But it didn't save him, did it boy? He trusted, and the one he had trusted was the one who killed him. Love is not strong. It is weak in the face of darkness.'

'You're blind. You're blind, _Tom_.' Harry said, watching Voldemort's reaction.

Voldemort twitched slightly.

'Do not call me by that name, Potter. I am not that person.'

'You are! You may not like it, but deep inside you are a normal person! You can die just like everyone else!' Harry screamed at him.

'Your wrong, Harry. You see, I am not a normal person. That is why I do not use a normal name. I can't be killed, and the only one who is leaving here tonight will be me. Power will triumph, not love. Love will be left in the dark, because it is weak. All those who follow it are weak. That was why I could kill your parents. That was why Dumbledore was killed. And it will be why you will be killed. Why you could not save the Wizarding world. Why you will rest here forever along with your pathetic parents.'

'Then how do you explain how I survived when you tried to kill me here 17 years ago? My mother's love, it kept me from you!'

'But it didn't save your mother, did it? She screamed when she died. She screamed loudly. Love made her weak. Do you know why Dumbledore pleaded with Severus? Because he was weak. Your father may have thought he could hold me off because of his strength of love towards you, but it didn't save him. Tell me Harry, if love did anything, why didn't it save them?'

'It will destroy you,' Harry said, gritting his teeth. 'When the time comes, it will destroy you.'

'But you see, it can't destroy me if I'm ahead of it.' Voldemort said, smirking.

Harry was silent for a few moments, the sounds of battle making up for it.

'I know how to destroy you.'

Voldemort scoffed.

'You know nothing.'

Harry smirked.

'I know where the last one is.'

Harry knew Voldemort was trying to keep a straight face, but his eyes flickered for a moment, and Harry knew he had won.

'The last one of what?' Voldemort spat, trying to cover it up.

'You know very well what. After all, it is a _part of you_.' Harry said, watching him.

'You don't know where the last one is, you lie. No one knows, and no one will know. It's the one thing that is keeping you from destroying me.'

'Oh what a shame that is because, I'm not bluffing,' Harry stated. '_He himself, ring of heir, book of words, chain of the snake, cup of founder, slave of his,_ Their all destroyed. I thought the last one was the sword of Gryffindor. But now I know I was wrong._ And the last, not what he would expect, for his own blood, shared with killer'_'

Voldemort looked at him, as if sizing him up. He then took a deep intake of breath.

'But the question is; will you do it? How will you make that sacrifice? The human mind is selfish, Harry. There is a reason why I did it. Because I knew you would not be able to bring yourself to do it, because you are human. Humans feel fear, humans are selfish. In the end we want what we want, not what others do. Who will you do it for, Harry?'

Harry looked at him, then out over the park. He saw Ron, fighting hard despite fear that obviously gripped him. He saw Hermione, chanting spells that could match any of the death eaters in skill. He saw all the people who had come to fight with him, some lying on the ground in eternal peace, some wounded, and some fighting harder than ever. Then he saw Ginny. She fought with fury. She was fighting for him. He loved her so much.

He turned back to Voldemort, with determination in his eyes.

'I'm doing it for everyone. Everyone here who will lead a better life with you destroyed. How can I do it? Love. Love for everyone here, and everyone who will benefit, makes me strong enough to do this.'

Harry raised his wand at the monument. He knew what he had to do.

Voldemort was frowning, and looking wary. Harry looked at Ginny once again, then smirked at Voldemort.

'Goodbye, Tom Riddle. **_Avada Kedavra!_''**

Everyone in the park stopped as they heard the unforgivable curse called out. Every head turned to the two near the monument. Green light spat out of Harry's wand at the monument, and as soon as it had he turned it toward Lord Voldemort.

**'_Avada Kedavra!_'**

**No sooner had he cried it out did the spell bounce off the mirror attached to the monument. It shot off and hit Harry Potter in the chest. A millisecond later, the spell that Harry had cast hit Voldemort square in the chest.**

**Two fell instantly. One screaming, the other strangely silent. One fell to the ground in a heap, the other fell onto the monument, sliding down motionless.**

**The battle to end all battles was over.**

**And neither had survived.**

**A/N: eeeep don't kill me!**


	16. The boy who lived

Chapter 16: The boy who lived

'HARRY!' Ginny screamed as he fell. So many emotions were running through her head. She was shocked beyond all reason, and was surprised she could run.

But she ran. She ran blindly to Harry's side.

The Death Eaters disappeared as soon as Voldemort did, but Ginny did not notice. Everyone else was too shocked to move, but eventually started to come closer.

Ginny threw herself down next to Harry, who was propped up against the monument to his parents. She pushed his sweaty black hair back from his face, and looked at him. His eyes were wide open, with no shock present. He still had a look of determination in his eyes, and knowing. Ginny sobbed loudly.

'Harry, Harry, please come back.' She pleaded, knowing deep down inside that it was no good. There was no answer from Harry's lifeless body.

They started to gather around them, the whole group, minus the ones who lay on the battle field. They had died for him. No, they had died with him. Tears started to fall from everyone, all too shocked to do anything else. Still Ginny pleaded, as if he might come back if he heard her. But he wouldn't.

'Come on, Harry. You've survived it once, you can do it again. Please, Harry, please.'

Ginny's sadness suddenly took a turn.

'How could you do this!' She screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. 'You can just leave us here! Just kill yourself for no good reason! It's easy for you but now we have to live without you! Your selfish! I hate you! I HATE YOU!'

Hermione came to her side, as she sat on her legs, sobbing down at Harry. She knew she didn't mean it, but it still hurt. How could he leave them here? He didn't even say goodbye. Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Ginny, come on. There's nothing you can do, we should go.' Hermione said, own voice chocked with tears. Ginny looked around. Everyone around her was crying. Ginny nodded silently.

'We can't leave him here though.' Ginny said.

'Were taking him with us, Ginny.' Hermione said, helping her up.

Ginny couldn't walk because she was so shaken. She leant on Hermione for support as Moody and McGonagall went to go get Harry. It was then that a startled shout was heard and Ginny turned.

Harry's body was slowly disappearing, as was Voldemort's. Though Harry's was lit with a bright white light, which shone out through the dark.

Ginny cried out and fell back on the ground next to him. She tried to grasp him, she tried so hard, but couldn't. She let out a sob once he had disappeared, and the light that had basked her face went out. That would be the last time she saw him, and she hadn't even said Goodbye.

Allowing Hermione to get her up again they walked.

'Why did he kill himself, Hermione?' Ginny chocked. 'Why?'

Hermione was silent for a moment.

'I don't know, Ginny. But there must have been a reason.'

'So you don't think he just did it because he felt he should?'

'No, Ginny. Harry wouldn't do something like that,' Hermione said. 'There had to be a reason.'

Ginny nodded meekly, not sure if she believed it or not. All she knew now, was that where Harry had gone, there was no coming back. He had lost his memory, been into coma's, but there had always been a chance that he would be ok, that he would wake up or remember. But this time it was different.

This time he was gone, and there were no second chances.

When they got back to the Hogwarts castle, Ginny ran up to her dorm. She did not know what all the others were going to do. Celebrate? Mourn? There was reason for both, though Ginny did not feel like celebrating, or mourning with everyone else. So she decided to go up to her dorm.

Again, she was lucky it was deserted. She threw herself down blindly, and cried into the pillow. She was shaking with shock and the feeling of loss, and she felt terrible, but she didn't care.

Soon she could cry no more, and she rolled over. It was then that she felt something under her that crunched. She put her hand under her body and grasped a piece of parchment. Sitting up, she looked at it. On the front it said 'Ginny.'

She unfolded it to reveal the note inside, which she read, shaking.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I don't know exactly what you must be thinking right now, but I do know must have just happened. The reason being that I knew I had to do that._

_When you told me about the poem I knew instantly what it was about, and what I had to do. 'And the last Not what he would expect For his own blood Shared with killer' It meant one thing: Voldemort had chosen me as the last Horcrux. It was clever, I know I wouldn't have thought it, but I knew that that was what it was._

_So When we went into battle I knew what I needed to do. I know I never said goodbye to anyone, and wish I could have, especially to you. This is why I left you this note. _

_My love for you, and your love for me, made me strong enough to do what I did. Love did help me in the end, and it was you who gave it to me. _

_Never in my life have I loved someone as much as I have you. You helped me through troubles and I hope I helped you through yours. But remember that you made my life fulfilled. _

_Just because I'm gone, Ginny, doesn't mean you should give up life. I did what I did for you and for everyone, so that you would have a world to live in without fear. Now the world is free of Voldemort, and I want you to live in it. Live your life fully, don't be weighed down by thoughts of me. I destroyed him for you._

_I love you, Ginny, and never forget that I did it for you. _

_You must go on without me, because my road ended here._

_Love forever from Harry_

_And please, let my body rest in Godric's Hollow with my parents. I would like to be buried there with them._

_Goodbye Ginny._

Tears fell onto the parchment from her face. The letter had managed to bring more out. She now knew why he had killed himself, though she didn't like it. But she felt she had an obligation to him now. She had to live, for Harry.

'Goodbye, Harry.' She whispered.

She was not Lost yet.

If you go to Godric's Hollow now, and walk into the park in between the apartment buildings, you come across a memorial made of stone, with a dusty mirror attached. The mirror has a black scorch mark on it, but otherwise looks completely normal. Underneath it is an engraving in memory of Lily and James Potter, and underneath a much newer, which many of the passing Muggles don't understand. It reads:

_Here also lies Harry Potter_

_The boy who lived_

_Who fought here,_

_And sacrificed himself for the good of mankind_

_Who proved to all, that love can triumph over darkness_

_In even the harshest of times_

**A/N: well its over! Lost is finished! I hope I made some of u cry (I almost made myself cry!) I know from most of the reviews that you all assumed that he would live…well I lulled u into a false sense of security! Well anyway I wont ruin the moment..thanks to lys for helping me with the memorial poem and please review for the last time…let me know what you think! O and I will be posting the first chapter of my next story…which is a lily james…please take a look**

**Hope you liked it! Please don't kill me!**

**Bohemian Revolution**


End file.
